Spider Dragon: The Power of Two
by gorutovssageta
Summary: Goku is found as a baby by Spiderman and is raised by him and Mary Jane, who also have May. May and Goku grow up brother and sister, but evil has it's eye on Goku. Can Spider Girl, Spiderman, and A Next protect this new hero? A Spider Girl Crossover
1. Enter: Goku Parker!

I do not own Spiderman, Spider Girl, or Dragonball Z

It seemed to be another ordinary day in Queens, New York. The birds were chirping, the sun was out, and children crowded the sidewalks, playing happily on this gorgeous Thursday afternoon. It seemed to be such a good day that Peter Parker, aka Spiderman, decided to take a stroll around the city, something he hadn't done since he gained spider powers. As he walked through a small park, he took in the fresh, crisp air as he smiled with satisfaction. Without his aid, New York City would never be able to have days like this, so it gave him great pleasure to be able to participate in something he worked tirelessly everyday to achieve. As he continued walking down the path of the park, he saw a small, whit bench and decided to sit down and enjoy the view. As he sat down, he suddenly felt a strange sensation alert him of impending doom.

"Spider senses are tingling," Peter said, looking annoyed as he jumped up from the bench. "This better be alerting me of rain or something."

As Peter looked around swiftly, he seen a small, round spaceship heading for the city. He immediately ran into the nearest port a potty, changing from Peter Parker to the spectacular Spider Man. As the spaceship went on a crash course with the city, Spiderman jumped from out the port a potty and began web swinging towards the spaceship. He swung onto a building closest to the spaceship's land spot and began to wonder how he was going to stop this thing.

"Hmm, this might be tricky," Spidey thought as he stroked his chin. "I got it! I want pizza for dinner tonight!" With his signature humor of course intact, he began to create a web cocoon, using two buildings, in hopes of catching the spaceship with this, or at least softening the landing so no one got hurt. As he did this, the spaceship crashed into the cocoon, the cocoon made of tough web, so not budging easily. The spaceship stuck, smoking from its voyage.

"Good thing I didn't buy that web I seen on sale at Dollar Save-a-Bunch," Spidey joked as he jumped onto the cocoon and began to wonder what was inside the lone spaceship. He slowly but surely began to crack open the door of the spaceship, being wary of what might be inside. He finally pried it open, and very slowly looked inside.

"A baby?" Spiderman said as he lifted a small infant from the tiny spaceship. "Wow, space must have some pretty loose child laws." The baby bit his finger as he said this and Spiderman jerked it away.

"Ow, you got quite the bite little guy," Spiderman said, holding his finger. "This better not turn me into some galactic alien or something. Well… Actually, bite me again!"

The baby struggled in his arms, trying to kick Spiderman as he was in his arms.

"Hey little guy stop it or I might…." Spiderman started as the boy finally landed a swift kick in Spiderman's chin and Spiderman accidently let him go.

"Drop you," Spiderman said as he looked down at the baby falling off the building. He quickly web zipped off the building and began to glide straight down head first, trying to build speed and momentum. As he did, he web zipped one more time, getting to the baby. As he reached out to grab him, the baby hit his hand in mid air, making Spiderman miss grabbing him. The baby then landed on the ground, leaving a giant dent on the road. Cars stopped and people screamed as they seen the infant fall to the ground. Spiderman zipped to a building, looking down in horror.

"W-what have I done," he said, looking at his hands. "I let a child die." He then gasped as he looked and seen the baby was still there, not a scratch on his small body.

"What the hell…?" Spiderman wondered, jumping from the building to the ditch. He picked up the child, whose heart was still beating, but it was unconscious.

"Is this kid made of stone?" Spiderman wondered as he looked at the child with amazement. The child remained unconscious in his arms, breathing softly.

"I can't abandon this kid," Spiderman said, looking at it softly. "I don't even know what it is yet. I guess I better make a stop at the Baxter Building." Spidey looked down at the child one more time as he swung away from the scene.

At the Baxter Building

"Hey Webs, what makes you think you can just bust in here?" The Thing growled as Spiderman swung into Reed Richard's laboratory.

"Hey Spidey," Johnny Storm greeted Spiderman, smiling broadly.

"Peter," Reed said, walking in with his signature lab coat on. "It's good to see you as always."

"Hey Reed, Johnny, Pebbles," Spiderman said, smirking under his mask. He closed the window as he unmasked himself and smiled.

"Pebbles huh?" Thing said, cracking his knuckles. "Have you ever heard the tale of the spider that went up the water spout?"

"Sorry, not into kids books, but if that's your thing…" Peter said, laughing.

"Ha-ha," Thing said roughly, walking over and looking into Peter's face. "Here's the new ending. The Thing comes and punches the spider out!"

"Calm down Ben," Reed said gently, walking to Peter.

"So when did you start babysitting buddy?" Johnny asked, pointing to the baby.

"Yeah, that's why I actually came," Peter said, scratching the back of his head. "Tell me; is it possible for an infant to survive a 100 feet fall from a top of a building?"

"He would have to have a death wish," Reed said, laughing. "Why would you ask such an obvious answer question Peter?"

Peter pointed to the baby.

"Because he did," Peter said quietly.

Everyone gasped as they looked at the baby in amazement. At that time, Susan Richards walked into the room, holding her infant son Franklin.

"What's going on?" she asked, gently rocking Franklin to sleep.

"I have to analyze this," Reed said quickly, jumping into his chair. "Put the baby on the scanner Peter."

"Will it hurt it?" Peter asked, looking at the baby.

"Of course not. And if this baby can survive a 100 feet fall, it can survive anything I can throw at it," Reed said excitedly.

"A 100 feet fall?" Susan said, looking at the baby. "Is it made of steel?"

"Or something stronger," Reed said, an excited look on his face. "Where did you find it Peter?"

"It came to Earth on a spaceship," Peter explained. "I rescued it from hitting Queens."

"Wow, that baby's hardcore," Johnny said, poking the baby in the cheek.

"Grow up Johnny," Susan said, looking at the infant. Peter walked the baby over and put it on the scanner softly. Reed then pressed hundreds of buttons and a green light went flashing across the baby several times.

"It seems to have the same structure as a human being," Reed explained, looking at a computer screen. "It has a heart, organs, the works, but the muscle structure is incredible. It has hundreds, no thousand, no millions more than a normal human would have. Its body could withstand the sun!"

"That's impossible," Johnny said, looking at the child. "It's just a kid."

"Are you jealous Firehead?" Ben said, looking at Johnny. Johnny snickered and turned around.

"I would still win in a fight," he said smugly.

"Wrong," Reed said, his eyes flashing. "This baby could easily take any of us in this room to pieces. Its power is immeasurable, it has no limits!"

"Ok, that's enough for now honey," Susan said, pulling Reed from the screen. "You have tortured the baby enough."

"But honey…" Reed started as a noise suddenly was heard. Everyone turned and looked at the baby awoke. As it did, a blue light covered it as it let out a gigantic scream, blowing up all of the machinery. Everyone looked in surprise as the baby started cooing and giggling. Peter walked up and picked up the baby cautiously, as the baby smiled and tugged on Peter's outfit softly.

"He wasn't like this earlier," Peter said, letting the baby play with his finger. "He was very ill tempered, and very angry."

"Maybe he needed a diaper change?" Johnny said as everyone paid him no mind. Peter smiled as the baby looked up at him, a bright smile on his face.

"He blew up my machinery," Reed said sadly, looking around.

"Don't worry about it," Susan said, putting a hand on her husband's shoulder. "Besides, I think Franklin needs a diaper change!" Reed groaned as everyone in the room laughed.

"So, where you going to bring him?" Johnny asked, looking at the baby.

"I guess with me and Mary Jane," Peter said, looking at the baby.

"But don't you have May to take care of?" Johnny asked.

"Yeah, but I'm sure Mary Jane won't mind," Peter said, smiling at the baby. "When she gets a look at this little guy's face, she won't put him down."

"He's got one hell of a haircut," Johnny said, looking at his hair. "So what's his name?"

Peter looked at everyone as everyone looked back at him and shrugged.

"How about Ben Grimm 2," Ben joked.

"How about no," Peter said.

"I got it, how about Goku? He kinda looks like this character in a manga I read before named Goku," Johnny said. Peter looked up thoughtfully and smiled. He looked down at the baby, who was clapping slightly.

"Do you like the name Goku?" Peter asked the baby. The baby cooed and began clapping his hands harder.

"Goku it is then!" Peter said as he smiled broadly.

"I named him!" Johnny said excitedly as everyone rolled their eyes.

"I want him back for testing tomorrow Peter," Reed said sternly.

"Don't you worry about that Reed," Susan said, grabbing Reed's ear. "You are coming to change that diaper!"

Everyone laughed again.

14 years later

Goku Parker stood up and cheered as his sister May made another bucket in her basketball game. He sat next to his parents, Peter and Mary Jane Parker, who cheered as well as May, ran down the court, pumping her hands in victory.

"You got this May!" Goku shouted as May waved at them. May gave thumbs up to Goku, who gave it back as she got back in the game.

"Hey Dad, can we go for pizza after the game?" Goku whispered to Peter. Peter smiled and ruffled Goku's hair.

"May hasn't even won the game yet!" Peter said with a big smile on his face. "But yeah, if you have that much confidence in your sister!"

"Yes!" Goku shouted, pumping his fist as he stood up and began cheering for May again. Peter and Mary Jane smiled at each other at their son's ambition. Both May and Goku were the star athletes of the school, excelling in any sport they participated in. Goku, the football star, dominated the football field every year with not even being touched for a whole season. May was the basketball star, scoring over 30 every game. Both Peter and Mary Jane were proud of their kids, but knew that they both weren't aware of why they were so good. As May continued to dominate the court, she found herself in a major bad place. She was being guarded by the entire other team, who had split up and was guarding every corner to the basket. All of May's teammates were getting blocked out, so she couldn't pass. As she analyzed this, she began to just shoot it, but there was 5 seconds on the clock, with the score tied. May smiled as she looked at the basket.

"I should just dunk it," she thought. "It looks like nothing from here." She then took a two step running start and went flying to the basket. Everyone gasped as she jumped from the three point line and dunked the ball, shattering the glass. The stadium remained quiet until the buzzer went off and everyone screamed with cheers.

"How did she do that?" Goku said, looking at his parent's excitedly. Peter and Mary Jane looked at each other, a worried expression on both of their face.

Later that night, Peter was getting into bed, taking off his fake leg as he stood and looked at Mary Jane, who was looking at a magazine with a worried expression on her face.

"What's wrong Mary Jane?" Peter said, getting into the bed beside her.

"I think you already know Peter," Mary Jane said, flipping a page.

"We shouldn't worry about it," Peter said, fluffing his pillow.

"May jumped from the three point line and Goku is an unstoppable force that easily crushes any kid that touches him!" Mary Jane shouted.

"Ok, well we know that they are different obviously," Peter said.

"Ok, but are we going to just keep acting like they aren't?" Mary Jane asked. "We need to tell them why so they can be more aware."

"Bad idea," Peter said, looking at Mary Jane. "You know how they both are. Tell them that and the responsibility to the world will kick in. Let them be normal teenagers for a while longer."

"No Peter, that's not what they are," Mary Jane argued. "They aren't normal and they need to know that so they can not hurt someone by accident!"

"Look, you wouldn't know how it is!" Peter shouted.

"Oh, so this is about you Peter!" Mary Jane shouted back. "This is about you wanting to be a normal teenager. Is that it? Are you living through them now?"

"That's not it," Peter said quietly, looking down. "I just know how hard it is. I don't want them to go through that yet. Please, let them live for a little while longer. It isn't easy finding out you are a freak."

"But they aren't," Mary Jane said softly. "They aren't and you and I know that. I understand what you are saying, but this is what is best."

"Ok," Peter said. "I'll tell them though."

"You especially owe it to Goku," Mary Jane continued. "You have him visiting the Fantastic Five every day, and he has no idea why for all these years."

"I know," Peter said softly. "I promise you I will."

"Ok baby," Mary Jane said as she kissed Peter and turned over. "I'm counting on you."

Peter smiled and then looked down as he thought about his kids. He didn't want to tell Goku he was adopted and May she was a freak. He wanted things to be the way they were. But as he looked down at his own hands, he knew it all came down to him. He smiled sadly as he rolled over and fell into a restless sleep, a night of memories of his time as Spiderman.


	2. A New Threat

Welcome to Spider Dragon, The Power of Two! I want to apologize for the mistake I made when writing the first chapter, yes Goku is supposed to have a tail, but I completely forgot about it when writing this story. I will be fixing this at a later time, but for now I have decided to continue writing this. I do not own Dragonball Z or Spider Man or Spider Girl.

As the morning came, the Parker household was busy as usual. May and Goku were running around, trying to prepare breakfast and get ready for school, Peter getting ready for work at the police department, and Mary Jane usually stayed in bed to be out of their way. As Peter left for work and May and Goku left for school, Mary Jane finally came down and made her morning coffee. As she sat down at the table after putting a pot of water on the stove, a small knock on the door was heard. Mary Jane looked up, surprised someone was knocking so early in the morning. She got up and opened the door, and was surprised to see Normie Osborn, Harry Osborn's son, at the door, a smile on his face.

"Hey Aunt Mary Jane," he said, coming in as Mary Jane stepped aside. Mary Jane took a seat as she looked up at Normie with a smile.

"It's good to see you Normie," Mary Jane said, getting up and getting a cup out the cupboard. "So what did you come here so early for?"

"I wanted to catch Goku and May before they left," Normie said, looking around. "I guess they left huh?"

"About 5 minutes ago," Mary Jane replied, getting the water and pouring it slowly in the cup. "But I can tell them you came?"

"That would be great," Normie said, a strange smile on his face. "Tell Uncle Pete I said hello OK?"

"Of course," Mary Jane said, sipping on her coffee. She let Normie out the door as she locked it behind him. She looked at her coffee for a second, wondering what that was about. She looked at the phone next to her and wondered if she should call Peter and tell him, but decided against it. She sat back down and sipped on her coffee.

As May and Goku walked to the school, Goku stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, a troubled expression on his face. May stopped as well and turned around.

"What's wrong Goku?" she asked with a smile. Goku shifted uncomfortably as he looked up at his sister.

"Have you ever thought that we aren't normal?" Goku asked in a low voice. May looked at him, eyes widened as she thought about it. May had been thinking about this herself for a while, after dunking that ball that night.

"I have thought about it," May said, guiding Goku near the school as she talked. "But Goku, we are as normal as any other kids."

"Is this normal?" Goku asked as he began to float in the air. May gasped as she grabbed Goku's hand and pulled him down. She looked around quickly as she looked at Goku with a surprised look.

"When did you learn how to do that?" May whispered.

"Last night I began to float in my sleep," Goku whispered, walking alongside May. "I woke up and realized that I was flying. It was awesome!"

"This doesn't leave between me and you Goku," May said, looking at Goku with a serious look. "Mom and Dad could never know."

"But I don't like to lie May," Goku whined. "I think I should at least..."

"No Goku!" May shouted and then looked at Goku with a kind look. "Let's just not for right now OK?"

"OK," Goku said, still unsure.

As Peter walked into the police department, he was surprised to see Phil Urich, one of the Green Goblins, waiting for him there, holding a newspaper in his hand with a worried expression. Peter waved to him, as Phil nervously ushered Peter over. Peter began to worry as he began to quickly make his way over, wondering what it could be.

"Peter, look at this," Phil said in a low voice as Peter came over. Peter gasped as he looked at the same exact spaceship he had seen over 14 years ago.

"That isn't possible," Peter choked out, dropping the paper. "Goku's spaceship was confiscated by the Fantastic Four 14 years ago. If this spaceship is here, that means someone else has arrived on Earth that must be connected to Goku somehow."

"Is this a bad thing Peter?" Phil asked with a worried expression. "Maybe we should tell the Fantastic Five or..."

"No!" Peter shouted, grabbing Phil's shoulder. "Why does this have to happen? All I wanted is for my kids to have a normal life, to not have to deal with all of this superhero madness. Now Goku will have to go through this garbage again. He was examined and watched his whole childhood, because of the chance he might be a threat. I won't let this ruin his high school life!"

_Flashback: 13 years ago_

_Spider Man swung his way into the Baxter Building, holding Goku as he jumped in._

_"Peter, good to see you," Reed greeted, as he took Goku from Spider Man. Spider Man took his mask off and Johnny walked over, sensing that his friend wasn't happy._

_"What's wrong Pete?" Johnny asked, slapping Peter on the back. Peter looked at him, a small smile on his face. _

_"He called me daddy yesterday," Peter said, looking at the baby fondly. "He has been calling Mary Jane mommy and he just looked at me yesterday and just said it. I was so happy, I couldn't express it. I just guess it's hard for me to watch this happen you know?"_

_"Hey, I understand man, but you know Reed isn't hurting the kid right?" Johnny said softly._

_"Yeah I know, I just don't want his life to be like this you know?" Peter said, sadness in his voice. " I want him to be normal, to feel safe with me and Mary Jane and May." Johnny patted Peter on the back gently and gave him a thumbs up._

_"I promise you that I will help you protect this kid OK?" Johnny said with a smile. "Just make me his god father."_

_"Thank you Johnny," Peter said, smiling. "You are his god father." _

At his lunch break, Peter decide to call a old friend and went to a small cafe to wait for him to arrive. Peter waited impatiently as Johnny Storm walked into the cafe, smiling when he seen Peter.

"Pete," Johnny said, sitting down in the opposite chair of Peter. "It's good to see you, why don't we do this more?"

"Because you are the leader of the Fantastic Five," Peter said, grinning. "But you are still late to things."

"I'll never learn what can I say?" Johnny said with a grin, looking at the menu. "So, you told me this was about Goku. What's going on with my god son? He never visits anymore, ever since he started playing football." Peter tossed the newspaper to Johnny, who looked at it in surprise. He looked at the front and looked at Peter with a worried look.

"I need to call the team," Johnny said, getting up. Peter stood up too, putting his hand on Johnny's shoulder.

"Calm down Johnny," Peter said, looking around. Johnny looked at Peter and sat back down.

"I don't want this to affect Goku, that is why I went to you," Peter whispered. "Please promise me you will keep Goku out of this no matter what." Johnny looked away, a troubled expression on his face.

"Peter, if this person is a threat, you know only Goku will be able to beat him," Johnny said in a low, serious voice. "My team can't beat this if Reed was right all those years ago."

"I know," Peter sighed. "But please, only get Goku if it is completely needed."

"I can promise you that," Johnny said with a smile. He stood up and shook Peter's hand and gave him a small salute.

"You know, you could always jump into the old webs and give us a hand there limpy," Johnny teased. Peter smiled at him knowingly.

"I can still beat you Hothead," Peter said smugly as Johnny walked out the cafe, laughing.

In the middle of the city, the police were still investigating the spaceship, the area completely quarantined. As the police looked over the space craft, two people walked over to the wreckage.

"Move aside here," one of them said, a girl with a shield. The other was a tall machine, staying silent.

"American Dream," one of the police said, saluting. "Good to see you. We closed off the area and it is ready for you to investigate. Where are the rest of the Avengers?"

"They are cleaning the mansion they messed up," American Dream said with a frown, recollecting the incident at the mansion. "But never mind that. Mainframe, can you scan this and check it in the Avenger mainframe?"

"Already done," the machine Mainframe said, looking at the space ship with an intense look.

"There is one incident like this that occured 14 years ago, involving Spider Man and a quarrel with the Avengers and the Fantastic Four. Other than that, that is all that comes up in the database."

"Interesting," American Dream said, looking at the ship with an amused look. "OK, I want this..." Suddenly, a large blast hit the ground, American Dream barely dodging it. She looked up in the area where the blast came from and seen a large man with wild, long hair, wearing strange armor and had a green machine attached to his left eye. The machine started beeping as the man looked at American Dream.

"Hmm, you have a pathetic power level," the man said, walking over to American Dream slowly. American Dream looked at him angrily as she tossed her shield at him, the man grabbing it in midair. He threw it to the ground as he smirked at American Dream. With no time to even breath, the man got in front of American Dream with amazing speed and kneed her in the chest, making her gasp in pain as blood flew out her mouth. He then grabbed her by the neck and tossed her down the street, as Mainframe flew at American Dream, catching her before she hit the ground. He set her down as he flew at the man quickly, the man smirking. The man teleported behind Mainframe and grabbed his leg, and then slammed him into the ground, leaving a indent where he dis this. Mainframe looked up, unscathed by the attack, trying to grab the man. The man then unleashed a mean roundhouse kick, knocking Mainframe away. The man then teleported to where Mainframe was and began unleashing a series of unseeable punches and kicks, making Mainframe begin to damage. He then ended this barrage by putting his hand in Mainframe's face and a yellow ball of energy appeared in the man's hand. He then blasted Mainframe into a building, easily defeating him. Suddenly, American Dream ran at him, trying a barrage of kicks and punches, but the man began to sway away from the attacks. He grabbed her arm as she tried to swing and then kneed her in the elbow, breaking her arm. American Dream screamed in pain as the man the threw her up into the air and when she was in his reach, he punched her in the face, making her face cave in from the punch. She slid onto the ground, completely defeated. The man laughed as he looked at the police, who were to scared to move. The man then unleashed another ball of energy, vaporizing the group of police officers.

"Now, to find Kakarot," The man said, flying away from the scene.

It seems a mysterious man has came and defeated two of the members of the A-Next! Can he be defeated? And who is this Kakarot who he is talking about? Find out next time!


	3. Raditz vs May and Goku!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider Dragon: Power of Two! Please enjoy and as always R&R. I do not own Spider Man, Spider Girl, or Dragonball Z.

As May walked down the school hallway with Davida Kirby, her basketball teammate, and Courtney Duran, one of her friends, she was surprised to run into Goku, who was panting deeply as he stood in front of a water fountain. He looked up as he saw May, Davida, and Courtney and smiled broadly.

"Hey big sis what's up?" Goku said, taking a sip from the fountain.

"Hey beefcake," Davida teased, smilng at Goku. Courtney shyly looked away as May walked up to her little brother, wondering why he was sweating so hard.

"Why are you drenched in sweat Goku?" May asked, a stern expression on her face. "You know you aren't supposed to work out in your school clothes..."

"Wow, mother alert," Davida whispered to Courtney as May blushed deeply.

"It's not that!" May argued, looking away. "It's just that I will get in trouble if he..."

"I need to talk to you alone May," Goku suddenly interupted, looking at May with a worried look.

"Why what's wrong?" May asked as a large explosion took out a wall 20 feet in the back of them. Goku grabbed Davida and Courtney and ushered them into a classroom as Goku stood his ground. May looked at him with an annoyed look.

"Come on Goku!" May urged, pulling on Goku's arm. "It's not safe here!"

"I feel like I have to stay..." Goku said, looking at the wall that blew down with a intense look. "I don't know why, but I feel their is someone there that I know..."

"Dammit Goku!" May shouted, pulling even harder on Goku's arm. "You have to snap out of it! I am your older sister, listen to..." Suddenly May was interupted by a large hitting her and knocking her into a line of lockers. Goku turned around, looking at this in horror. As students screamed and ran around the hall, Goku watched as a man wearing a strange armor suit, wearing a green machine on his eye with a furry brown belt wrapped around his torso. He had long hair that went down to his knees, smiling as he set his eyes on Goku. Goku began to back up in fear, breaking out in a worse sweat then earlier. The man advanced slowly, his smile growing for every step he took.

"Older sister," the man said, a smirk on his face when he looked at May, who was passed out. "Ha, does she really think that? How could you get bossed around by lesser lifeforms Kakarot? Have you no Saiyan pride?"

"Saiyan what?" Goku asked with a confused look. "And who is Kakarot? My name is Goku and that is my sister!"

"Have you lost your dam mind?" the man shouted, looking at Goku angrily. "That girl is nothing to you! She isn't your sister! You aren't of this planet Kakarot! You are a Saiyan, have you forgot?"

"I told you my name is Goku Parker!" Goku screamed, looking at Raditz with an angry expression. "And I am from Earth!"

"He must have suffered a head injury," the man thought out loud as he looked at Goku with a serious look. "Kakarot, listen to me. You are a Saiyan, from the planet Vegeta, not this Goku Parker. And I am your true relative, not her. I am Raditz, your big brother."

"My what?" Goku exclaimed, looking at Raditz with an amazed look. "That's not possible!"

"So these humans you call family never told you huh?" Raditz said, a grin forming on his face. "They never told you that you are not from here? They lied to you Kakarot."

"My father would never lie to me you bastard!" Goku screamed as he ran at Raditz. he tried to swing at him, but Raditz got behind him and sent a small ki blast a this back, sending Goku flying out of the school. As Goku tried to get up, Raditz put his foot on Goku's back, stopping him from getting up.

"Not so fast Kakarot," Raditz said, putting pressure on Goku's back. "I can't have you getting so pumped up yet. Not until I give you your assignment, consider it extra credit for class." Raditz grinned evilly. "I want you to kill 100 humans in 24 hours." Goku looked at the ground wide eyed when he heard this. "Kill them Kakarot, and then I will allow you to join me and the remaining Saiyans in space on our little journey we have planned. We even got you a bunk bed, so don't disapoint me little brother. I will be back at this same place tommorow and I want those humans lined up, or I'm going to kill every person you love on this pathetic planet. And that includes that girl in there." Raditz went to point at May, but she was gone.

"What the hell?" Raditz said as May came out of nowhere and kneed him in the chest. Raditz gasped in pain as he held his chest, looking at May in amazement.

"A human able to injure me?" Raditz thought, looking at May angrily. Suddenly, he tried to attack May and May felt a strange sensation go off in her head that told her to dodge. She did, and easily dodged Raditz's attack and landed on a wall next to the school. May looked down at the ground as she realized what she was doing.

"May?" Goku said, looking at his sister in amazement. "Are you stuck on that wall?"

"I have no idea Goku," May said, looking at Raditz with a dark look. "But I won't lose here!" May then jumped from the wall and kicked Raditz in the face gracefully as she landed to the ground, looking up in a sort of pose. She then jumped in the air and tried to attack again, but Raditz predicted it and grabbed her by the neck.

"This ends here!" Raditz screamed as he prepared to do a finishing blow.

"WAIT!" Goku screamed, jumping from the ground. He suddenly shot a blast from his hand, identical to Raditz's. It hit the hand that was holding May and he dropped her, looking at Goku angrily.

"Stay out of it fool!" Raditz screamed as he prepared a glowing, sparking purple ki blast in his left hand, but then stopped. Goku looked in confusion as Raditz flew up into the air and smiled.

"One hundred humans in 24 hours," Raditz said as he flew away. "It will be her death Kakarot!" Goku looked down as May sat up, looking at Goku in surprise.

"We need to talk to Mom and Dad now," May said.

As May and Goku ran back to their home, they ran into Phil Urich, who was heading to the Parker household himself.

"May and Goku, what's going on guys?" Phil greeted as May and Goku pushed past him and ran into the house. They looked around as they seen that no one was in the house.

"Yeah, I came to tell you that your dad sent me to tell you that your mother went shopping and he will be home late tonight, so do not get into trouble," Phil said, looking into the house at the frightened teens. "Is everything ok?"

"We need to call the Fantastic Five, The Avengers, somebody!" Goku screamed as he looked at May in a panic.

"Guys, what is going on?" Phil shouted, running into the house and sitting the two of them down in chairs.

"Uncle Phil, a man told Goku he has to kill 100 humans by tommorrow or he's going to kill our family," May said, looking down with a frustrated look. Phil's eyes widened as he looked at Goku and May back and forth and then ran for the phone. He took of his glasses and rubbed his between his eyes as he waitedd for the person he was calling to pick up.

"Peter, it's me," Phil said as May and Goku looked over at him with a curious look. "The alien has come in contact with May and Goku, gave Goku 24 hours to kill 100 humans."

"What do you mean it has come in contact?" May shouted, standing up and looking at Phil with a suspicious look. "Do you know why the alien is after Goku? And can you explain why I can do this?" May jumped onto a wall next to where she was sitting and Phil looked at her with a surprised look, dropping the phone. He took a second to pick it up as he went back on the phone with Peter.

"Um, no everything is ok Pete, yeah I can stay here and watch over them, don't worry. Yeah, get in contact with the Fantastic Five and call me back." Phil hung up the phone and looked at May, who jumped down from the wall and sat back in her chair.

"Look, you two must have a lot of questions..." Phil began as May interupted.

"What kind of freaks are we?" May interupted as Phil rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Look, it isn't my place to tell you everything, but your dad was once the Amazing Spider Man..."  
"SPIDER MAN!" Goku screamed, jumping up and looking at Phil with a excited look. "You mean the coolest classic hero ever? But Dad couldn't be Spider Man..."

"Look, I shouldn't have told you that," Phil interupted as he looked away from Goku and May. "But yes, he was and May is gaining his powers."

"What about me?" Goku asked excitedly as Phil looked down.

"You are gaining your own unique powers Goku," Phil said quietly as Goku looked at him with a confused look.

"Shouldn't I be getting the same powers as May?" Goku asked, looking at his sister as she patted his hand.

"It isn't that easy to explain Goku," Phil replied. "Your dad will explain everything to you..."

"I can feel him," Goku suddenly interupted as May looked at him in confusion.

"Who?" May and Phil asked the same time as Goku looked out the window and seen Raditz standing on top of another house, watching them talk.

"He's watching me," Goku said, pointing out the window, and as he did, Raditz disappeared. "He wants me to kill, but I won't do it!"

"Dam right you won't," May said as she walked away from the table. "If I'm going to be a freak, I might as well start dressing like one!"

"What are you talking about May?" Phil asked as May walked upstairs and looked back at Phil with a serious look.

"I'm going to be Spider Girl."

May has decided to become the Amazing Spider Girl! Will Goku decide to become a hero too? Or will he do what Raditz wants? Also, looking for suggestions for Goku's superhero name, thinking of maybe making him the Great Saiyaman, but please give me ideas. THANK YOU!


	4. Two Heroes Unite

Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider Dragon: Power of Two. I do not own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, or Dragonball Z.

"What did you just say?" Phil said, looking at May with widened eyes. "You didn't just..."

"I'm going to become Spider-Girl," May repeated as ran upstairs and began rummaging through her dresser. Goku stood downstairs, stroking his chin as he got lost in deep thought. Phil was having a nervous breakdown, pacing around the kitchen, repeating May's words as May walked back downstairs, dressed in an all black sweatshirt with a old pair of black sweatpants on, a long black ski mask in her hand.

"Are you going as Spider-Girl or going to rob a bank?" Phil exclaimed as he seen the outfit. "You can't be dressed like that!"

"Do you have a better outfit I can wear?" May snapped as she pulled the ski mask over her head and did a little pose, Phil looking at May and trying not to laugh.

"This is a serious situation May!" Phil shouted as he went into his pocket and pulled out his car keys. "I'd honestly rather go to a Halloween shop and pick up a costume then you wear that! Wait, why am I going along with this?"

"Because we have no choice Uncle Phil," May said, snatching the car keys from Phil's hand. "Goku is in trouble and there is no one we can go to. That man is unstoppable, basically a walking tank. When he hit me, it felt like he shattered all my bones and I knew he was holding back."

"That's why I'm going to fight him May," Goku suddenly said, snatching the car keys from her hand and heading for the door. "Let's look at my track record here. I can shoot energy from my hands, fly, and I think I have super strength, which would explain why I plow through people on the football field so easily. You have Spider-Man's powers, which as great as they were, are not sufficent enough to beat this guy."

"Are you calling me weak Goku?" May asked, her voice getting shrill. "You better watch who you are talking to, I am..."

"My big sister I know," Goku interupted as he reached for the doorknob. "That is why I don't want to lose you. I love you May and I refuse to let my family fight my battle. I will take this monster on by myself."

"And then what?" May shouted, pulling off her ski mask and throwing it to the ground. She got into Goku's face, Goku looking at her with a serious look.

"You aren't Superman Goku," May said as she looked at Goku with pleading eyes. "Let me help you fight this guy."

"Two is a lot more better than one Goku," Phil said as May nodded. "With you two together, I doubt their will be anyone that can beat you."

"We are family Goku, we can prevail against anyone," May said as Goku looked up thoughtfully.

"Then let's get him!" Goku shouted as May cheered and Phil sighed, but smiled a bit as well. Goku opened the door and went to walk to Phil's car, and Phil tapped Goku on the shoulder, holding his hand out.

"But I want to drive," Goku whined as Phil took the keys from him and pointed to the back seat.

"Where are we going?" Goku asked as Phil drove into a small warehouse, May and Goku looking at each other with a confused look.

"You didn't expect me to actually bring you to the costume shop did you?" Phil said with a smile as he ushered the two out the car and brought them into the warehouse. Inside the warehouse was huge, equipment and all kinds of high tech machinery was all over, May and Goku looking around with awe. Phil motioned for them to follow him as he walked to the back of the warehouse and pressed a small button, revealing a secret room.

"This was my old training warehouse for when I was the Green Goblin," Phil explained as Goku and May followed him into the room. "Your dad had asked me to keep these items here so you wouldn't find them around the house and ask questions." Phil pressed another button as they reached the end of the room, and a desk popped up from the floor and was covered in Spider-Man outfits, web cartridges, web fluid, web shooters, and even different type of tech, like tracers shaped like spiders. Goku and May began to look through the outfits, looking at them with awe.

"I want this one," Goku said, picking up a gold and maroon red Spider-Man outfit.

"That was created for your father by Iron Man himself," Phil explained as Goku looked at the outfit. "It was during the time of the historic Civil War between heroes."

"Wow, that is amazing," Goku said as he looked at the oufit with a grin.

"I'm getting this one," May said as she looked and a different style of Spider-Man's original blue and red get-up. "It feels like the perfect one for me to wear." She grabbed a bunch of web cartridges and a web shooter with web fluid and walked out the room to change. Goku looked at the suit and then looked back at May and set the costume down.

"What's wrong Goku?" Phil asked as Goku smiled in the direction May went into.

"It's only right May gets to take the Spider throne when she got the spider powers," Goku said as Phil smiled and put his hand on Goku's shoulder.

"I can make you your own costume if you would like Goku," Phil said as Goku grinned and shook his head yes. May then walked back into the room, the outfit fitting perfectly on her.

"Sexy sis," Goku teased with a grin as May slapped his head. She pulled the mask over her face and looked around.

"So how do I look?" Spider-Girl asked, Goku and Phil giving her a thumbs up. Spider-Girl began to shoot web from the web shooters, trying to get the hang of web swinging.

"Well, since we are in costume, let's get to some emergency training," Phil said as he pointed to leave the room, Goku and Spider-Girl looking at each other.

After six hours of training in web training, wall crawling, strength test, flying lessons, energy throwing and gathering, spider sense training, and a battle simulation, Phil clapped his hands, Goku and May both drenched in sweat.

"It's time for a mock battle between Spider-Girl and um whatever your name is Goku," Phil said as Goku and May looked at each other with confidence. Without even waiting for Phil to say go, May and Goku ran at each other, May trying a quick kick at Goku's head as Goku grabbed her leg in the process and tossed her away, May sticking to a wall that Goku threw her near. She then jumped as Goku tried to punch her, his fist going through the wall as Goku turned and seen May try to take advantage. She began to cover Goku's feet in web, making it hard for Goku to move. Goku smiled as he took his fist from the wall and gathered ki blast in both of his hands and sent them at his feet, the web disinagrating as the ki blast touched it. May then sent to strands of web to Goku's chest, yanking the strands and using them to pull Goku from the ground and send him flying into the wall next to her. Goku recovered quickly as he slammed against the wall, sliding down and running up to May, swinging as May used her spider sense to dodge. As May tried to counter, Goku grinned as he countered her counter, May getting hit in the face and getting knocked to the ground. She wiped her mouth as she got up and wiped her mouth, pulling her mask onto her face as Goku began to slightly glow from his power.

"Let's finish this May!" Goku said as he got into a fighting pose and Spider-Girl cracked her knuckles and stretched.

"If I win, I'm giving you a haircut!" Spider-Girl said as she got into a fighting pose.

The battle between Spider-Girl and Goku continues next chapter! Also, still looking for names for Goku's hero name, so please give me an idea! THANK YOU!


	5. The Super Saiyan vs SpiderGirl!

Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider Dragon: The Power of Two. I have decided on Goku's superhero name, and it is going to be one of the ones that were suggested. His name shall be the Super Saiyan, which was suggested by johncorn. I appreciate that, and please enjoy the story! I do not own Spider-Girl, Spider-Man, or Dragonball Z. Oh and yes, there will be cameo appearances by some of the Z Warriors. ENJOY!

As Spider-Girl swung at Goku, Goku sent a ki blast at her web, making her fall as the web was destroyed. Spider-Girl jumped to the ground and ran at Goku, swinging at him as he swayed from her attacks.

"You are as predictable as Davida when she sees you in your football outfit!" Spider-Girl said as she webbed Goku's feet and uppercutted him in the chin, sending him flying.

"Comical banter huh May?" Goku said with a smile as he gathered two balls of energy in his hand and held them in the air. "You don't got the skills for it like Dad did." He sent the two blast at her as Spider-Girl dodged easily with her spider sense, but Goku wasn't done yet. While Spider-Girl was distracted, Goku used his speed to get behind her and kick her in the back, and then began to pinball her in the air, and then finished with a punch to the chest and slamming her to the ground with both hands. Spider-Girl rubbed her head as she cracked her knuckles and ran at Goku again.

"You fight like Uncle Phil," May said as Phil cleared his throat and Goku laughed. He then looked as Spider-Girl sent a strand of web at both sides of the walls her arms were facing and pulled back and sent herself flying at Goku, both her feet out in front of her as she slammed them into Goku's chest, Goku coughing as he went flying into the wall behind him.

"Dammit May," Goku said as he held his stomach. Spider-Girl web swinged over and slapped Goku across the face and pulled off her mask.

"Watch your mouth Goku," May said in a teasing voice, Phil coming over and clapping.

"Well, we have a tie for the winner!" Phil said as May snickered.

"I'm almost postive that I won that fight," May said as Phil shook his head and grinned.

"Goku was holding back the entire match," Phil said with a smile. "He didn't even know he was, but he can't fight you full power."

"So you are telling me Goku took me as a joke?" May said angrily as Goku shook his head and Phil put his hand on May's shoulder, smiling a bit.

"No, he is still learning how to use his powers, but you have almost mastered your own," Phil said with pride.

"Well isn't that great," May said, rolling her eyes as Phil and Goku laughed.

Meanwhile, at the Avenger's Mansion, Mainframe had made the necessary repairs to his body and was back online, but American Dream was still injured bad.

"So what happen to her?" Stinger asked as everyone looked at Mainframe, who was doing last minute repairs.

"We were attacked by a unknown enemy that possessed amazing strength," Mainframe said as everyone looked at him with a curious look.

"Are you serious?" Zane Yama, J2, asked as he walked into the room. "How did you get so injured from somebody like this?"

"This was an enemy that possessed different powers then anyone on Earth has ever possessed," Mainframe explained.

"Dam," Bluestreak said as she ran into the room. "Well, I guess we know what we need to do right?"  
"Kick some ass," Zane said as he turned into J2. "Let's go get this asshole."

Sorry for the extremely short chapter, I will be bringing out a lot this Monday, so look forward to it.


	6. A Next vs Raditz

A new hero arrives! Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider Dragon! I do not own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, or Dragonball Z. Review Review Review! Or Spider-Girl will kick the crap out of you (True story LOL) Enjoy! Sorry about the short chapters, but it will be kinda short until I start getting more time. Thank you for understanding!

It was time to do battle with Raditz. As Raditz impatiently waited at the school for Goku and May to show up, he decided to have a little fun as he waited. He decided that a new fun game to play would be blow up the cars as they passed with ki blast, a game that Raditz soon found out that he excelled in. As he used this to pass time, a small blast of energy hit him as he looked over and seen a small girl in front of him, looking at him with a smile. Raditz put his hand up to flick this bug away as he was slammed into a wall by a giant steel man, Raditz not expecting this and getting plowed into the wall.

"You aren't Kakarot," Raditz said as he looked at the steel man. "You are just a pesky annoyance."

"Did you think you could attack two Avengers and not fight us all?" the bug sized girl asked as she flew in front of Raditz's face. "You are going to get it for what you did to American Dream you bastard."

"Let's see what you can do against all of us," a voice said as Raditz was hit several times by someone going extremely fast, Raditz getting majorly annoyed.

"Let me show you what I can really do!" Raditz screamed as he put his hand out in front of what was attacking him and pushed it back with pure air. "You are all foolish, now keep you eye on the birdy!"

"The what?" the steel man asked as he scratched his head. "This guy is freaking nuts!" Raditz smiled as his left hand began to spark, a purple like ki blast gathering his his hand. His scouter beeped as another person tried to attack him, this time from behind and Raditz ducked from a swift kick.

"You got lucky on that one," a man said as he tried to attack him again. "No one takes on Freebooter and gets to tell the tale buddy!" Raditz laughed manically as Freebooter tried to punch him and Raditz teleported behind him and threw the ki blast, the steel man knocking Freebooter out the way and taking the attack. The attack laid out the man, Freebooter and the bug girl looking in surprise.

"J2!" Freebooter shouted as he looked at the defeated hero. "Dam this guy! Stinger, where is everyone else?"

"They had to go downtown and take on some guy that was holding a place hostage!" Stinger screamed. "They told us to hold out until they got here!"

"Without J2, we don't have the strength to beat this guy," Freebooter said as he looked at Raditz. "We have to figure out some kind of weakness."

"I have no weaknesses fool!" Raditz screamed as he used his speed to knee Freebooter in the chest, sending him flying back. Raditz then used his speed again to appear in front of Stinger and throw her into a building, and then throwing a ki blast at the building, the whole thing blowing up.

"Stinger!" Freebooter shouted from the ground as he looked up and seen that a person wearing a Spider-Man outfit had Stinger in her hands.

"Spider-Man?" Freebooter asked as the person threw their hands up in the air.

"Yeah, because Spider-Man has curves like this right?" Spider-Girl joked as she jumped down and looked back at Raditz. "Yo, monkey boy. Let's take this to a more secluded place so that we can count the bodies, alright?"

"The bodies?" Freebooter asked with a confused expression. "What are you talking about Spider-Person?"

"Spider-Girl," Spider-Girl corrected him as she did a little pose. "And I even have my own little sidekick!"

"I am not you sidekick M... I mean Spider-Girl!" a voice said as Spider-Girl shook her head with annoyance.

"You aren't supposed to talk during a sneak attack Goku!" Spider-Girl said as Raditz shook his head.

"I already knew that Kakarot was over there the entire time," Raditz said with an annoyed look. "I must say, I didn't know that Earth was not just back in technology, but also fashion sense."

"Hey, take that back Mr.!" Spider-Girl shouted as she ran at Raditz. "I'm not the one wearing smelly armor with a throwback haircut!"

"Silence!" Raditz screamed as he kicked Spider-Girl in the chest, sending her into the ground.

"Dam you!" Goku screamed as he came out of his hiding place and began to shower Raditz in ki blast, Raditz standing there and not even moving. Goku then ran at Raditz and seen that Raditz had disappeared.

"Come to you death Kakarot," Raditz whispered in Goku's ear as Goku turned slowly.

"Oh, no."

Sorry once again! I feel really bad putting on mad short chapters, but please work with me! Next chapter will be out soon!


	7. Raditz vs Goku

Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider-Dragon: The Power of Two! I do not own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, or Dragonball Z. Review and tell me how you like it!

"You are very foolish to defy your older brother Goku," Raditz whispered in Goku's ear as Goku's eyes widened in fear. "I'm going to have to kill them all now because of your foolishness."

"I won't let you do that monkey boy," Goku replied with a smile. "Hey Spidey Girl, you ready to take down this big gorilla?"

"Let's take him back to the zoo," Spider-Girl answered as she got in a fighting pose. Raditz swung at Goku, but Goku disappeared quickly as he used his speed to appear next to Spider-Girl in a fighting pose.

"So it seems you have been training," Raditz inquired with a grin. "That's the spirit Kakarot! Your Saiyan blood must be boiling from all of this action!"

"Actually, it kinda itches," Goku joked as he scratched his arm a bit. "You mind if we make this quick? I need to ask my mom to get me some cream for this."

"Your tom foolery will get you a instant death," Raditz threatened as he ran at Goku, Spider-Girl and Goku getting ready as Spider-Girl sent a strand of web from one point of a building to another and it stood before where Raditz was running. Raditz, not paying attention to this, tripped over the web strand as Goku then used this opportunity to blast Raditz with a ki blast, sending the mighty Saiyan tumbling back a bit. Raditz growled, angry at himself that he let the occur. He flew up into the air and flew at extreme speed at Spider-Girl and Goku, Goku grinning at Spider-Girl as she simply flicked web in Raditz's face, Raditz angrily pulling it off as Goku slammed his fist into Raditz's chin, sending the Saiyan back once again. Raditz pulled the web off and looked at Goku and Spider-Girl with a aggravated look.

"You are annoying!" Raditz roared as he sent a ki blast from both of his hands at both Spider-Girl and Goku, Goku gasping in amazement. Spider-Girl swung out the way and sent a strand at Goku's back, who was still admiring the blast and pulled him back as well.

"Thanks," Goku said sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head. "It was really awesome though right?"

"No complimenting the enemy Goku!" Spider-Girl shouted as she turned to attack Raditz, but he disappeared.

"Where did he go?" Spider-Girl asked as she looked around. "Hey, Waldo? Where are youuuu?"

"Above you fool!" Freebooter screamed as Spider-Girl's spider senses started to go haywire. She narrowly avoided a kick by Raditz, looking up as he smirked at her.

"To think that a human would be this fun," Raditz said as he folded his arms across his chest. "I am thoroughly enjoying myself today. But I'm afraid I cannot allow this foolishness to go on any longer. Allow me to show you speed your pathetic mind cannot keep up with." Goku looked at Spider-Girl with a confused look as Raditz disappeared and slammed his knee into Spider-Girl's chest, making her gasp as he then followed with a hay maker to her face, sending her flying into a building, Goku watching with widened eyes.

"May...?" Goku began before he was tripped and his face was slammed into the ground by Raditz. As Goku tried to get up, Raditz kicked him in the chest and then sent a small ki blast at his face, a huge explosion taking place as this occurred.

"What the hell is this guy?" Freebooter wondered as he cautiously got up from the ground, wondering what he should do at this point. "I need to get in contact with the other Avengers."

"I smell death in the air," Raditz inquired as he looked down at Goku, who was coughing up blood and looking up at Raditz with an angry look. "I am going to make you suffer Kakarot! I am going to torture every being on this planet because of your mistake! You should have never defied your..." Raditz stopped as he looked at his scouter, which was looking down at Goku and going up ridiculously.

"What... Is this?" Raditz wondered as he looked at his scouter, which was beginning to go past 1000. "This is impossible!"

"I won't allow you to hurt anyone you monster!" Goku screamed as he flew up into the air, a golden aura covering his body.

"It's going past 10000!" Raditz choked out as he looked at Goku with pure fear in his eyes. "That is not possible unless he is the..."

"I won't let you do it!" Goku screamed as for a moment, his hair flashed yellow and his power went over a million. The scouter on Raditz's face exploded as Goku slammed his fist into Raditz's chest, the fist coming out of Raditz's back. Raditz screamed as blood gushed from his mouth, Freebooter looking at this display of power with awe. May, who's mask was half torn off, appeared from the rubble and watched her brother do this, her eyes widened as she seen it. Goku looked at Raditz with a dark look before he turned back into his normal self, his body returning to normal as Goku fell to the ground.

"Goku!" May screamed as she ran to Goku and shook him, Goku not responding. "Goku dam you, wake up!"

"What is he?" Freebooter asked as May looked at him with a tear coming from her shown eye.

"He is my kid brother!" May exclaimed as she looked at Goku, who was beginning to stir a bit. "Goku, are you OK?"

"I've felt better honestly," Goku replied as he looked up at May with a grin. "Did I win?"

"You haven't beat me yet," Raditz spat out as he limped over, holding a ball of ki in his hand. "I will not lose to my kid brother like this!" He prepared to throw the blast at Goku, but he was suddenly hit with a red, white, and blue shield in the face, making the blast disappear.

"Hey asshole!" a voice shouted as Raditz turned and seen the entire A-Next, including American Dream, who was looking at him with a smile.

"You will be taken in now!" Mainframe said as he pointed his hand at Raditz and began to blast him with energy blast, Raditz too weak to avoid them. He fell to the ground slowly, looking to the side with a weak look.

"You can kill me if you please," Raditz said weakly. "But I am not the only Saiyan alive. In fact, there are hundreds of them! The Planet Vegeta will learn of what Earth did to me and will send an army to crush all of you. Yes, revenge is so sweet, hahahaha!" He shut up as he was kicked in the face by May, and he fainted.

"Shut the hell up, you lost douchebag," May said as she shook her head. "Someone get a cage to put this guy in?"

"You did good work here today," a voice said as Goku and May looked up and man walked up to them with a smile. "I'm Thunderstrike, and we are the Avengers."

"Wow, no duh Sherlock," Goku replied as May slapped him in the back of the head. "Ow, what do you want with us? To put us in jail or something?"

"Absolutely not," Thunderstrike replied with a smile. "I just wanted to tell you that you did a good job by yourself. If we were looking for members, I would definetly recruit you. We will keep you both in mind... um what is your names?"

"Spider-Girl," May replied as Goku rubbed the back of his head.

"I go by anything I feel like calling myself," Goku said with a grin. "Just call me Goku for now."

"Goku, I read a manga about someone with that name," Thunderstrike replied. "You kind of look like him too actually. Oh well, we have things to take care of. Good day to you Spider-Girl and Goku."

"Later dude," Goku replied as May hit him again.

That was the latest chapter! Prepare for a major parental freakout next chapter!


	8. The Death of Spider Man

Welcome to a new chapter of Spider-Dragon: Power of Two! I do not own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, or Dragonball Z. Make sure to leave some review before you go! Get ready for a meltdown!

"WHERE IN THE HELL HAVE YOU TWO BEEN?" Peter screamed for the third time as May and Goku sat at the kitchen table. Goku shrugged again as May looked away. Peter tried to contain himself, looking away for a moment as he collected himself.

"May, Goku, before you give your father a heart attack, please tell us where you were for the last 24 hours," Mary Jane said in a calm voice as she looked at the two of them. "We know that you are both teenagers and that you will do things like this from time to time, but please..."

"This isn't a debate Mary Jane!" Peter spat as he slammed his hands on the table. "Tell us where you were or I promise you that you will never leave your rooms again! We do not keep secrets in this house!"

"Oh, is that so Dad?" May asked as she looked at Goku, who nodded in agreement. May then rolled up her sleeves to reveal web shooters on her wrists as Goku pulled his seat back, stood up, and began to float in the air. Mary Jane's eyes widened as Peter closed his eyes.

"Did Phil give those to you?" Peter asked as May nodded. "So, you do have spider powers then?"

"That isn't the issue here," May replied. "You said we don't keep secrets, but you are Spider-Man. That is kind of a huge secret Dad."

"I was Spider-Man," Peter replied as he opened his eyes and a nostalgic look appeared on his face. "I feel like it was just yesterday that I was in my red and blue tights, web swinging through the sky, the wind blowing just so perfect. I... couldn't tell you though. Either of you, because you didn't need to know."

"But Dad, I love Spider-Man," Goku answered with a smile. "Why didn't you say that you were my hero all along?"

"Because your hero died a long time ago," Peter replied as he walked out the room, Mary Jane patting his shoulder as he went into the living room.

"You should know the best Goku," Mary Jane said as she looked at her children. "That Spider-Man lost his leg during a battle against the original Green Goblin in their final fight. That was the day that your father took a good look at his life and realized that his family had to come before Spider-Man. I was dealing with two children, and the fact that I could get a call any day that my husband wouldn't come home. Even though the Fantastic Four leader at the time Reed Richards offered to build your father a new mechanical leg that would make him even stronger, he refused it and decided that it would be best as if he used his lost leg as a wake up call, a call that would last him an entire life. I supported his decision either way, but he gave up his webs for us."

"So Dad sacrificed everything just for us," May replied as Mary Jane nodded.

"So you need to understand why he didn't want you to find out about your powers and his origin so early," Mary Jane continued. "He was scared, and so was I. He wanted you to live the teenage life that he never got to live because he had dawned the webs of Spider-Man. There is... also something we need to tell you Goku. You were found by Spider-Man years ago as a small spaceship crashed to the Earth from a distant planet. He took you to the Fantastic Four headquarters and you were found out to be an alien at the time. It was also prophesied by Reed Richards that when you learned to control your powers, that you would be the strongest hero on planet Earth at this time."

"So... I'm adopted?" Goku asked as May grabbed his hand, looking at her brother with a sad expression. "I'm not really a Parker?" As he said this, May reached over and slapped him in the face, looking at him with an angry look.

"You are as much as a Parker as me, Mom, and Dad," May replied with a smile. "Don't you ever think you are not!"

"Thank you sis," Goku answered as he smiled. "So is this planet Vegeta where I come from then?"

"Where did you learn of that name from?" Mary Jane asked with a confused look. "Peter, come back in please!"  
"Mom, it's not a big deal," Goku answered. "Me and May fought the guy that said he was my brother and he was captured by A-Next!"

"You fought against this man?" Peter asked as he walked into the room. "Why would you do something so foolish?"

"We had no choice but to take care of it," Goku replied as Peter looked down at the ground.

"Give me those web shooters May," Peter said in a low voice as Goku and May looked at him with a worried look. "You have officially pushed it to the limit, and you just started! I will not allow you to take over as Spider-Whatever, so come on and give me those!"

Will May listen and give up the web shooters? Will Goku give up as a superhero as well? Find out next chapter! Sorry for the shortie, but I will have another out by Saturday, so get ready for it. Also looking for ideas about Goku's costume, how will it look. THANK YOU!


	9. The Power of Two

Newest chapter of Spider-Dragon: Power of Two! I do not own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, or Dragonball Z. I want to answer a question posted by figglewiggle24 (awesome name LOL) about the Super Saiyan fiasco. He wasn't officially a Super Saiyan, he was just going into one for a quick moment in time because of the anger of possibly losing the only family he ever had. He was over a million, it's just that Raditz's scouter could only read up to a million and then it exploded. I should have explained this better in the story, but yes, he was a whole lot stronger then one million. I just put that to add a little drama. I apologize for the mix up. Now onto the new chapter!

As Peter held out his hand for May to give him the web shooters, May looked at him with an angry expression as she disconnected the shooters and handed them to her father, not saying a word.

"Let this be a lesson to both of you," Peter warned as he looked down at the web shooters. "I will not tolerate either of you running off to be hero in this household. Your superhero days are done and over with today!"

"Yes dad," May and Goku answered in unison as they both walked upstairs to their rooms.

"Do you think that was really necessary Peter?" Mary Jane asked as Peter took a seat in the kitchen. "They are both 15, and that about how old you were when you put on your tights right? I mean..."

"It's not the same Mary Jane!" Peter interrupted as he looked down at the kitchen table. "Goku and May are both too young to understand the responsibility of a superhero. They are immature, both of them."

"Are you saying that you weren't when you were Spider-Man?" Mary Jane asked as Peter didn't say anything. "You were just as immature as they were. You had a bad attitude when it came to other superheros, you had a horrible sense of humor, and you were possibly the most put down hero ever known!"

"I don't want that to have to happen to May and Goku!" Peter shouted as he looked at Mary Jane with pleading eyes. "I just want them to..."

"How about you let them make their own decisions Peter?" Mary Jane asked softly. "They were able to defeat this big bad alien guy by themselves, without the help of anyone. They are strong, they have something that you didn't have when you were Spider-Man. They have each other Peter. They have the power of two."

As May and Goku sat on May's bed, May looked over at Goku with a sly smile as she pulled out an extra pair of web shooters from her pocket.

"You are so gonna be in trouble May," Goku said with a grin as May shrugged.

"This is what Dad gets for keeping secrets from us," May replied as she connected the web shooters to her wrists. "Let's go fight some..."

"May! Goku! You have a guest!" Mary Jane screamed upstairs as May and Goku looked at each other with surprise. They opened May's door and looked in surprise as Normie Osborn stood at the door, looking at May and Goku with a creepy smile.

"May and Goku, good evening," Normie said as he walked past May and Goku into May's room. "I was wondering if we could have a small study session later this week? I could really use your help with math again May..." Normie stopped as he looked at May's wrist and seen the pair of web shooters attached to them. Something in his head went off as he looked at them with widened eyes, a grin beginning to form upon his face. May seen what he was looking at and quickly covered her wrists, looking at Goku with a worried look.

"Those are interesting bracelets May," Normie said as May looked at him with a serious look.

"Yeah, I just bought them," May replied as she looked at Goku.

"Yeah, and we uh, have to go somewhere," Goku took over the conversation quickly. "We will call you about that study session OK?"

"No problem, I know how busy both of your schedules are," Normie answered with a smile as he began to head for the door. "I'll see both of you later OK? Have fun..." May and Goku looked at each other in unison as he said this, closing the door behind him.

"Do you think that he knows something?" May asked as Goku shook his head no.

"He couldn't, I mean Normie might be weird, but that is it," Goku replied. "He's harmless though."

"Let's hope that you are right," May answered with a worried look.

As Normie returned to his mansion, he looked outside the limo with a smile on his face as his driver looked back at him with a kind smile.

"Is there anything wrong Master Normie?" the driver asked as Normie looked at him with a grin.

"Nothing at all," Normie answered as he looked in the back of the seat and picked up a green mask. "Nothing at all."

As May and Goku sneaked out the house, May put on her Spider-Girl outfit as Goku dressed up in an all black outfit with a black ski mask on his face. He flew as Spider-Girl swung on her webs, surveying the city as they looked for someone to stop.

"Hey look, a robbery!" Goku shouted as he pointed down at some men running away with bags of money.

"Come on, let's get going!" One of the men screamed as the bag of money was stuck with a strand of web and pulled out of the man's arms.

"What the hell...?" the man asked as he was kicked in the face, Spider-Girl landing in front of the robbers as she looked at them.

"Hey, isn't it a school night ladies?" Spider-Girl asked as she got into a little pose. "You should know better then to take things that don't belong to you!"

"Spider-Man's back?" one of the men asked as Spider-Girl growled.

"Do I look like freaking Spider-Man?" Spider-Girl shouted as she pointed to her body. "Does this look like a body of a guy?"  
"Let's not have that discussion with the bad guys Spider-Girl," Goku said as he sent a ki blast at the other two guys, making them fall to the ground.

"You got a lot of nerve!" one of the men screamed as he pulled out a gun and tried to shoot May, Goku using his speed to jump in front of May and stop the bullet with his hand, the bullet smashing into pieces as it touched his palm. Goku then used his speed to punch the man in the chest, knocking the man forward with force.

"Little overboard Goku?" Spider-Girl whispered in Goku's ear as Goku shrugged.

"You are not getting us!" the robber screamed as he and his men tried to escape, Spider-Girl sending a strand of web at the man's feet, but missing.

"Are you serious?" Goku shouted as he looked at May in surprise. He took off after the robbers as a red smoke cloud appeared in front of the robbers.

"Where the hell are you clowns going?" a voice said out of the cloud as a man surfaced and slammed his fist into the robber's face, his men backing up.

"I am Darkdevil," the man said in a low voice as he slapped the other robbers with a stick, making them fall back quickly.

"Hey, that was our capture asshole!" Goku screamed as Spider-Girl grabbed his shoulder.

"What the hell did you just say to me?" Darkdevil growled as he turned and looked at Goku.

"I said, that was our catch douche!" Goku said as Darkdevil smiled.

"Well well, a new Spider-Man teams up with a robber huh?" Darkdevil asked as Spider-Girl growled again. "I guess it's my job to take you both out huh?"

Darkdevil vs. Spider-Girl and Goku! Who will win? Find out next chapter!


	10. A Familiar Enemy

New chapter of the Spider Dragon Saga! Welcome back to Spider Dragon: The Power of Two! I do not own Spider-Man or Spider-Girl or Dragonball Z.

"So, you dare speak to me in such a way?" Darkdevil asked as he cracked his knuckles, advancing menacingly. "You both are going to pay for your insolence."

"Big words from a little guy," Goku replied with a smirk as Darkdevil stopped, an irritated look in his eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't..." Spider-Girl whispered as Darkdevil disappeared and appeared again in front of Goku, Goku not budging. Darkdevil swung at him quickly, Goku catching his fist in midair and giving Darkdevil a grin.

"That was a good punch," Goku said as Darkdevil struggled to pull his fist from Goku's grip. "Here, let me share one with you now." Goku punched Darkdevil in the chin, sending the hero flying back from the force of the punch. He slammed his back against a brick wall as he looked up at Goku with surprise.

"Who are you...?" Darkdevil asked as Goku looked at him with a smile.

"I'm Goku," Goku replied as Spider-Girl shook her head in annoyance.

"Secret identities Goku?" Spider-Girl whispered loudly as Darkdevil arose from the ground, chuckling a bit.

"That would explain so much," Darkdevil said as he picked up the fainted criminals. "Hmm, so you two are going to become heroes huh? The next time you talk disrespectful to me, it will be your last ride." As Darkdevil spoke these words, he disappeared in the red mist, taking the criminals with him.

"Who was that guy?" Spider-Girl asked as she looked over at Goku, who seemed to be lost in thought. "That guy seemed to know us."

"Maybe it's Uncle Phil," Goku joked as Spider-Girl hit him in the arm playfully.

"Well, let's get home then," Spider-Girl announced as she looked around and seen that it was completely quiet. "No point in protecting a sleeping city."

"Yeah, we got school also," Goku replied as he followed May back to the Parker house.

The next day seemed as normal as usual. May and Goku woke up at the same time, went down and ate their usual breakfast, and then walked their normal route to school. But something felt wrong, and both May and Goku were beginning to sense this. As Goku and May walked to school, they both said nothing to each other as they were both lost in thought.

"Um, Goku?" May asked as she looked over at her little brother, who was looking up at the sky.

"May, what's up?" Goku replied after a few seconds, looking over at May with a fake smile.

"Do you sense that something is wrong?" May asked as Goku looked at her with a surprised look.

"I have been feeling like that all morning..." Goku replied as he looked at May with a fearful look. "I wanted to talk to either Mom or Dad about it, but they both weren't there and they didn't leave a note like usual."

"Hmm, that isn't like Mom," May answered as they both stopped. A long limo drove up in front of them, Normie Osborn stepping out the vehicle with a ominous smile as he looked at Goku and May.

"How are my two favorite cousins today?" Normie asked as May and Goku said nothing.

"Have you seen our mom Normie?" Goku asked as Normie chuckled a bit.

"Now why would I have seen Uncle Pete or Aunt Mary Jane?" Normie asked with a grin. "That seems a little unusual doesn't it?"

"Everything about you is unusual Normie!" Goku shouted as he walked up and grabbed a handful of Normie's collar. "Now I know that you know something you aren't telling us! Now I better hear it real quick before I get angry!"

"Are you going to kill me like your father did mine?" Normie asked as May looked at him with widened eyes. "It seems that I can't have my own secrets, but your family is buried in secrets. Like for instance that your father is Spider-Man. Or adopted father in Goku's sake. And that you two have been going out as Spider-Girl and whatever the alien calls himself. Or the fact that your father killed my grandfather and drove my mother and father into a early grave. Your whole family is pathetic, this is why I will have no mercy on any of you!"  
"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH OUR PARENTS?" May screamed as Normie began to laugh, the limo pulling away slowly.

"I will smash you into tiny pieces if you don't tell me where our parents are Normie," Goku warned as Normie pulled out the mask of the Green Goblin.

"Let's play a game for them!" Normie screamed as his voice changed from normal to a high pitched, teasing voice. "The Goblin likes games!"  
"You are a sick bastard!" May screamed as she ran at Normie and swung at him, Normie dodging and kicking her away with tremendous strength. He pulled on the mask and ripped off his shirt, revealing the outfit of the Green Goblin. He put his hands to his mouth and whistled as a silver machine carrying a bag arrived, Normie jumping on and beginning to laugh manically.

"NORMIE THAT IS ENOUGH!" May screamed from the ground as Normie chuckled from her anger.

"I am no longer Normie fool," Normie replied. "I AM THE GREEN GOBLIN NOW!"

Normie has become the Green Goblin! Where are Peter and Mary Jane? Can May and Goku band together to save them? Find out next time!


	11. Goblin Strike! Can Goku Make It?

The Goblin has arrived! Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider Dragon: Power of Two! Last time, Goku and May had just gotten off of a tiresome night of patrolling the city to wake up and see that their parents were gone and that Normie Osborn was the number one culprit for abducting them! Can they defeat the Green Goblin as their father did? Or will it cost them their life? Find out now! I do not own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, or Dragonball Z.

As Normie aka the new Green Goblin floated above May and Goku on his flying device, May knew that this was going to be a long day.

"So this is all the appreciation my parents get for watching you and caring about you all these years Normie?" May asked angrily as Normie chuckled, his eyes bloodshot red as he looked and May and Goku.

"You have no idea about anything do you?" Normie asked as he chuckled louder. "You are both pathetic fools. Your parents didn't give a rat's furry ass about me! They just wanted to make sure the day never came when I wear where a mask like this!"  
"They were trying to protect you Normie!" Goku shouted. "You have to stop this and tell us where our parents are. I promise you that I won't hurt you if you do!"  
"You won't hurt me?" Normie asked as a grin spreading across his face. "On the contrary my friend, their will indeed be a lot of hurting today. I know all about you and your origins. After hacking into the Fantastic Five database, I was able to discover many things about you and all of your amazing abilities. I even found out that Reed Richards used your DNA to create a serum that increases a person's strength to your alien levels that Reed Richards himself created in case you ever got out of control. Stealing that from the Fantastic Five headquarters was a little too easy, even with all of Reed's genius in that building. Now, here comes the fun part. Combining that with the Goblin serum that my grandfather had created has turned me into a super powered god! Behold the power of the mightiest Green Goblin to ever live!"

"So... You are a Saiyan now?" May asked with widened eyes as Normie laughed maniacally.

"I am beyond some foolish Saiyan now! I am a GOD!" Normie screamed as he began to float off of his flying device, a golden aura beginning to cover his body.

"He's starting to glow like Raditz did!" Goku screamed as he looked back at May, who was looking at Normie with a horrified look.

"Now let me show you a power that made your pathetic father Spider-Man cower in fear!" Normie screamed as his whole body began to spark slightly from the power. Goku and May got into a fighting position as Normie came flying at them, his flying device falling to the ground. He slammed his fist into both of their cheeks as he sent May and Goku flying back, May using her acrobatic skills to flip over and grab Goku's as he slid to the ground. May looked at Goku as he stood up and nodded slowly. Goku nodded back as May pulled her web shooters from her backpack and took off her shirt, revealing her Spider-Girl costume underneath. She pulled off her jeans and shoes as she pulled her mask from her back and slid it on her face.

"Yes, Spider-Man's daughter and son against the Green Goblin!" Normie screamed with delight. "I have been waiting for this battle for so long! I will thoroughly enjoy this!" Spider-Girl didn't say a word as she and Goku went running at Normie, who stopped laughing and went on the defensive. Goku and Spider-Girl began to lash at him quickly, punching and kicking with speed as Normie blocked the attacks, chuckling softly as he did. He allowed them to hit him more, standing there as they put their all into the punches. Normie then quickly countered, kneeing Goku in the chest, Goku coughing up blood as he did. He then grabbed Goku by the hair and slammed his face into the ground, Normie laughing as he did. He then picked Goku up once again and began to brutally punch him in the face continuously, Spider-Girl still hitting him throughout this whole time. He then tossed Goku to the ground and pushed Spider-Girl away quickly. He raced at her with amazing speed and punch her in the stomach, Spider-Girl coughing out loud. He then tripped her and kicked her away as he went to hit the ground.

"Let's see what the Goblin has in his bag for you today!" Normie shouted with a eerie laugh as he looked inside his bag and pulled out a few bombs. "Well these seem sufficient! Not to kill a alien, but definetly to kill a Spider!"

"No, May!" Goku screamed as he looked up from the ground weakly, trying to pull himself up from the ground.

Normie walked over and slammed his foot on Goku's back, Goku getting pushed back to the ground.

"Don't worry big guy, she's just your only family left!" Normie cackled as he tossed the bomb up and down in his hand. "Even though you will lose the only mother, father, and sister you ever known today, don't feel bad! You always have me Goku!"

"ENOUGH!" Goku screamed as a blue aura surfaced from his body. "I WON'T PUT UP WITH THIS ANYMORE!" He screamed as Normie was pushed back with sheer force, Goku lifting himself from the ground. As his aura covered his body, Goku walked over to Normie with a menacing stare, Normie looking at him with a grin.

"I hate you," Goku muttered as he looked at Normie. "I always hated you... You always just bothered me with being around... I guess even though I'm not a blood Parker, I still inherited my father's Spider Sense huh? Because every time you came around, my body used to itch and tingle... Now, you want to fight so bad, let's do this then! You are facing against ME!" As Goku said the last part, he powered up tremendously, his aura growing larger as he looked at Normie with an angry look.

"What would you know about me?" Normie asked bitterly. "You know nothing about not having family! You had the Parkers, who all love you and never ever thought of you as their adopted son! I had a family that was crazy, starting with my grandfather, who your dam father killed!"  
"Do you mean...?" Spider-Girl asked from the ground as she looked up. "Was Norman Osborn, your grandfather, the original Green Goblin?"

"Yes..." Normie replied as he looked up at Goku. "Allow me to tell you the tragic tale of the Osborn's and the Parker's."

The origin of hate! A battle that started and ended it all! It will all be told next chapter!


	12. Goblin Finish! Defeat of the Two

Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider-Dragon: Power of Two. I do not own Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, or Dragonball Z. Please R&R.

"I have no interest in your bitching and moaning Normie!" Goku spat as he got into a fighting position. "You kidnapped my parents and I want them back NOW!"

"You obviously didn't learn any manners from your pathetic father," Normie replied as he pulled two bombs from his sack. "Now, let me give you and your pathetic sister a proper burial ground..." Goku didn't allow Normie to finish as he slammed his fist into Normie's face, the force of the attack caving in Normie's face as he was sent flying back. Normie managed to stop himself from flying away completely, stopping in mid air using his flight and flying at Goku full speed as Goku prepared to strike him once more. Normie grinned evilly as he threw the two goblin bombs, Goku making the bombs explode before reaching him with two quick ki blasts. Normie used the smoke as a distraction as he flew through it and tackled Goku to the ground, pinning both Goku's arms against the ground. He began to laugh sinisterly as Goku struggled to release himself from Normie's grip.

"I didn't know you liked Goku like that Normie!" Spider-Girl shouted as she kicked Normie in the chin off guard and gave Goku enough time to push Normie away.

"Dammit, stay out of my way!" Normie screamed as he held his head with both hands, screaming as a wicked yellow aura covered his body. "Dammit, let me kill them Grandfather! Allow me to do this my way!"  
"Grandfather?" Goku whispered to Spider-Girl as Spider-Girl shrugged. "Is he talking about...?"

"The original Green Goblin?" Spider-Girl finished Goku's sentence. "Normie, is your dead grandfather telling you to attack us?"

"Yes, but I want to attack you for my own reason," Normie replied with a psychotic grin. "He won't let me do this on my own. He thinks I can't handle this..."  
"Normie, your grandfather is dead!" Goku shouted as Normie looked at him with a confused look.

"What do you mean?" Normie asked as he pointed to the side of him. "He is right here alongside me! He always is right here!"

"Normie has gone bananas," Spider-Girl whispered as Goku nodded. "Goku, you have to beat him so we can get him some help..."

"He's a lot stronger than I expected..." Goku replied as he looked over at Normie cautiously. "We need a plan..."

"I'll distract him," Spider-Girl said as she web swung in front of Normie and waved at him. "Hey Normie, look what I am wearing..."  
"Spider-Man's offspring must die!" Normie screamed as his pupils disappeared and his aura became larger. "I will crush you all like the insignificant bugs that you are!" He began to cackle loudly, Goku and Spider-Girl looking at each other in unison as he did. He rushed at the two siblings, Goku jumping in front of Spider-Girl as Normie swung at her, Goku catching his fist in mid-air and pushing him back. Goku then began to attack Normie ferociously, punching and kicking him extreme force as Normie tried to counter, but Goku's speed was too great. Goku finished the barrage with a mighty punch in Normie's stomach, making the goblin gasp in pain as blood dripped down his chin. Goku then kicked him away, sending small ki blasts at his body as Normie flew through the air from the impact of the kick. He finally slid onto the ground, Goku and Spider-Girl looking at each other as they walked up to Normie's body cautiously.

"Is he...?" Spider-Girl asked as she kicked his leg.

"No, he must be knocked out..." Goku replied as he leaned over Normie's body and looked at his face. Normie's eyes suddenly shot open, his eyes blood red as he grabbed Goku's neck and began to squeeze. Goku began to choke as Normie stood up, using his other hand as well to further the choking. Goku tried to pry Normie's hand from his neck, but Normie wasn't budging.

"Stop it Normie!" Spider-Girl screamed as she punched Normie in the face, Normie not even budging. "STOP IT!"

"Pesky flies!" Normie hissed as Goku finally stopped fidgeting, Normie throwing him to the ground like a piece of trash. "I am the Green Goblin now! I told you before, Normie Osborn doesn't exist anymore!" Normie picked up Spider-Girl by the neck as well as he pulled the mask from her face. May struggled for air as Normie grinned at her, his personality completely different now.

"You were always so beautiful May..." Normie said as he looked at May with what seemed like a loving expression. "I wanted to see your beautiful face one more time before I ended your life..."

"Please Normie, stop this!" May choked out as she began to pass out. "Please..." May stopped fidgeting now as Normie let her fall from his hands, May crumbling to the ground.

"I wanted you to faint before I do this," Normie said quietly as he gathered a ki blast in his hands. "Nothing personal May, but Grandpa is always right. I must nip the Spider-Family in the buds now, or pay for it later..." Normie closed his eyes as he sent the ki blast at May's unconscious body, turning away as he did.

"Hey Green Gobby!" a voice said in front of Normie as Normie opened his eyes as Johnny Storm and the entire Fantastic Five stood before him. "So it was you that snatched the Saiyan DNA from Reed's old machines. Sorry, but you will have to come with us..." Normie remained silent, knowing that this was a battle that wasn't worth getting into. Even with the strength of a Saiyan, an all out superhero war wasn't what he wanted... yet. Normie pressed a button on his belt as his glider returned to him.

"Sorry, but I have another place to be now," Normie said as he sent a bomb at the team, Ben Grimm stepping up and grabbing the bomb with his all metal arm. The bomb exploded, but it was only a smoke. Normie used this opportunity to escape, jumping onto the glider and flying away.

Short chapter, but a new beginning is on the way! Stay tuned! This is the end of Part 1 of Spider-Dragon: Power of Two. Stay tuned for the next chapter, which will be the beginning of Part 2 of the story.


	13. Part 2 Beginning: A New Day

_Welcome to Spider-Dragon: The Power of Two! This is now Part 2 of the story, so get ready for new enemies, new battles, and a slew of guest stars, including A-Next, Fantastic Five, Spider-Man himself, Bardock, King Vegeta, Frieza, Nappa, Master Roshi, Tarble, Vegeta, Darkdevil and even Venom and Carnage! Get ready for a battle the likes that the MC2 Universe has never seen! I do not own nothing but the story! Spider-Man, Spider-Girl, Marvel, or Dragonball Z is not mine! _

_Main Cast_

_May "Mayday" Parker (Spider-Girl): The heroine of our story. Cool, calm, and collective when need be. The first child of Spider-Man, born from Mary Jane Watson Parker and Peter Parker. The older sister of the hero of our story, Goku. Has the abilities of Spider-Man, other abilities other then that are undetermined at this time. Usually a joker in costume, like her father. Very protective of her younger brother Goku. Currently injured from battle with Normie Osborn._

_Goku Parker: The hero of our story. The adopted son of Peter and Mary Jane Parker. After coming to Earth as a baby, he was originally very dark and uncontrollable until an accident occurred where he was dropped into the ground by Spider-Man. He forgot all of his darkness and was reborn into the Goku that is known today. He is very kind hearted, doing anything in his power for those in need. A huge fan of his father Spider-Man(who he recently found out was actually Spider-Man) Somewhat of a rebel when he is with his older sister May. He is very protective of his entire family, especially May. His true strength is unknown at this time. His true family is also unknown at this time. The strongest superhero on Earth according to Reed Richards. Currently injured from battle with Normie Osborn._

_Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man): The father of May and Goku Parker. Now retired. Currently working as a police scientist. Very protective of his two children. Current whereabouts are unknown since kidnapping by Green Goblin (Normie Osborn) _

_Mary Jane Parker: The mother of May and Goku and the wife of Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man). Is a very calm person, usually trying to keep her cool when she is dealt with situations. Current whereabouts are unknown since kidnapping by Green Goblin (Normie Osborn) _

_Phil Urich (Green Goblin – Good): The "Uncle" of May and Goku. Close friend of the Parker family. First hero Green Goblin. Retired. Trained Goku and May to fight against Raditz. One of the few people to know the Parker family secret. Currently creating Goku's superhero outfit. _

_Normie Osborn (Green Goblin): Current whereabouts are unknown. Has Saiyan blood after snatching DNA samples and other items from Reed Richards old lab. Not stable, current mental state unknown. Sees his dead grandfather (Norman Osborn, Original Green Goblin) who tells him to slaughter the Parker family. Very unpredictable and deadly. _

_Support Cast (for this chapter)_

_Johnny Storm (Human Torch): Leader of the now Fantastic Five. Matured quite a bit since his wild days. The godfather of Goku Parker. Good friend of Peter Parker (Spider-Man). _

_Franklin Richards (Psi-Lord): Member of the Fantastic Five. Son of Reed and Sue Richards. Called Psi-Lord due to his psychic abilities. Ally of May (Spider-Girl) and Goku. _

_Ben Grimm (The Thing): Member of the Fantastic Five. Lost one of his arms in a battle. Now has a metal arm built by Reed Richards. _

As May opened her eyes, her body pain was the first thing that registered in her mind. She groaned loudly, turning over slightly as she looked around the area she was in. It seemed she was in a bed inside a large medical room, a television playing softly above her as a lunch tray with a sandwich, milk, and an apple sat in front of her. May took the apple as she looked around the room thoughtfully, trying to remember how she got here. She took a bite of the apple as she went through her memory, which was a bit hazy at the moment. She then felt a sharp pain, her mind going back to Normie and the battle against him.

"Goku!" May shouted as she slipped out of bed, getting up and looking around the room frantically. "Ow!" May fell back into the bed, her body in severe pain. She tried to force herself up, but her body absolutely refused to follow her commands. She laid her head against the pillow next to her, looking up at the ceiling with feelings of helplessness.

"Goku..." May whispered as a small tear rolled down her face, thinking of the condition of her young brother. "It's all of my fault..."

"Hello?" a voice asked as May looked up and spotted a teenager with long blond hair standing at the door of her room. He wore a long blue jumpsuit, a five attached to the front. "I heard someone scream, so I had to come and check on you. Are you OK?"

"Where am I?" May asked frantically as the boy held his hands out with a kind smile.

"Don't worry Spider-Girl, you are in good hands," the boy replied as May looked down and realized she was wearing her Spider-Girl outfit. "I am Franklin Richards, I'm called Psi-Lord. You are at the Fantastic Five headquarters. We rescued you and your brother from the Green Goblin after he injured you guys. It must have been one heck of a battle, you and your brother were really hurt..."

"Is Goku OK?" May interrupted as Franklin nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's right next door to here in his own room," Franklin replied as he pointed to the lunch tray. "You should really try to eat something, you will regain your strength faster. I'll send Goku in here right after I go tell my uncle that you guys are awake OK?"

"Alright..." May replied as she laid her head back on her pillow. "I'm just glad everything is OK..."

"Well... Your parents were here earlier..." Franklin said as May looked back at him with widened eyes. "You might be OK, but you might have an issue when you get home..."

"Uh-Oh," May replied as she took the sandwich from the tray and took a bite. "You guys got a permanent room in here?"

"Sorry Spidey," Franklin replied with a smile as he headed for the door.

"Call me May OK?" May said as Franklin turned and smiled again.

"No problem May," Franklin replied as he opened the door and walked out.

Meanwhile, Johnny and Ben were busy going through Reed's old files, looking at all of his observation studies on Goku.

"He's the strongest hero on the face of Earth," Johnny read aloud as Ben stood behind him and red as well. "At the time he was discovered, it was thought that the Sentry was the strongest hero on Earth, but when Goku was discovered, it changed everything. The Saiyan blood that inhabits Goku's body is the key to all of his strength. It's all in the genetics, and with all the info the Green Goblin obtained from us, he might have enough to increase his strength beyond Goku's. He even managed to kidnap Pete and Mary Jane, which is something the original GG failed at several time to do. This Normie Osborn is extremely dangerous at this point, we were lucky to find Pete and Mary Jane before he actually did major damage to them."

"Hmm, you got a point there hot head," Ben replied as he rubbed his shoulder. "Knocking away that attack from May's body was very painful indeed. This guy needs to be found and locked away."

"Uncle Johnny!" Franklin screamed from outside the door as Johnny turned off the computer and Franklin entered the room. "May and Goku are both awake now. Should I call their parents?"  
"No, I'll take care of it Franklin," Johnny replied as he walked out of the room, Ben and Franklin following him. "I'll go talk to Goku and find out everything that occurred with them and the Green Goblin. They need more rest, so don't bother May too much OK?" Franklin nodded as he walked down the hallway, Johnny and Ben walking up into Goku's room, where he was eating a bowl of cereal while watching cartoons on television.

"You never grow up do you Goku?" Johnny asked as he sat on the bed and patted his god son on the back. "What's going on football star?"

"Got my ass beat," Goku replied with a grin as Johnny punched him in the arm.

"You need to hit the weight room then," Johnny replied with a smile as he looked at the television. "What is the show?"

"Some kind of new cartoon," Goku replied as he put the empty bowl on the small table next to his bed. "So what do you really want?"

"You know me too well kid," Johnny answered with as his smile faded. "I need to talk to you about what happen with you, May, and Normie."

"Well, let's put it simply," Goku said as he laid back and stretched a bit. "Normie Osborn has become a psychotic crazy man that is determined to kill me and my family after learning that me and May were superheroes. That's the gist of it."

"OK, got it," Johnny replied as he nodded at Ben, who walked out the room. Johnny turned to Goku, a serious expression on his face.

"Listen to me Goku," Johnny said as he patted his god son on the back. "I want you to listen to your father and you and May stop playing hero. It got your father and your mother in danger, you can't do this without their consent. I have instructed all of the F5 to escort you back home if you or May are seen in costume out on the street. No heroing until your parents agree understand?"  
"Are you serious?" Goku shouted as he stood up. "That is some bullcrap! Just because Crazy Osborn caught us off guard, now we can't be heroes?"

"Because your parents were kidnapped Goku!" Johnny shouted as he looked at Goku with a sympathetic look. "Look, I don't want to start getting all parental on you like that. But being a hero is a huge responsibility. I wish I could have realized that when I was about your age. I was just like you, remember what I used to tell you about? I did some crazy crap when I was younger, so you should know that I'm telling the truth."

"But you don't have what we got!" a voice shouted behind Johnny as Johnny turned and spotted May, who was looking at him with a weak grin. "Me and Goku have the power of two, just like our mom said! Together, we can take out anyone!"

"You both are quite the duo," Johnny replied with a smile as he looked up at the ceiling, memories flowing through his mind about the days that him and Peter used to fight together. "All right, I won't interject in this. But just promise me that you two will make sure to keep track of your parents OK? That will be the first place super-villains will go when they want to attack the hero." Goku and May nodded as they gave each other a hug, both having tears come from their eyes.

After returning home and talking with their parents, everything returned back to normal in the Parker household. May and Goku went to school, Peter went to work, and Mary Jane stayed home and kept the family together. No one spoke a word about what occurred not even a few days back, leaving it in the past where it belonged. May returned to basketball, Goku returned to football. But secretly, the two were still going superheroing at nights...

That was the first chapter of the new saga! Please tell me what you think!


	14. Master Roshi's Training?

_Welcome to Spider-Dragon: Power of Two! This is the first official chapter of Part 2! Enjoy! _

_Main Cast_

_May "Mayday" Parker (Spider-Girl): The heroine of our story. Cool, calm, and collective when need be. The first child of Spider-Man, born from Mary Jane Watson Parker and Peter Parker. The older sister of the hero of our story, Goku. Has the abilities of Spider-Man, other abilities other then that are undetermined at this time. Usually a joker in costume, like her father. Very protective of her younger brother Goku. _

_Goku Parker: The hero of our story. The adopted son of Peter and Mary Jane Parker. After coming to Earth as a baby, he was originally very dark and uncontrollable until an accident occurred where he was dropped into the ground by Spider-Man. He forgot all of his darkness and was reborn into the Goku that is known today. He is very kind hearted, doing anything in his power for those in need. A huge fan of his father Spider-Man(who he recently found out was actually Spider-Man) Somewhat of a rebel when he is with his older sister May. He is very protective of his entire family, especially May. His true strength is unknown at this time. His true family is also unknown at this time. The strongest superhero on Earth according to Reed Richards. _

_Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man): The father of May and Goku Parker. Now retired. Currently working as a police scientist. Very protective of his two children. _

_Mary Jane Parker: The mother of May and Goku and the wife of Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man). Is a very calm person, usually trying to keep her cool when she is dealt with situations. _

_Phil Urich (Green Goblin – Good): The "Uncle" of May and Goku. Close friend of the Parker family. First hero Green Goblin. Retired. Trained Goku and May to fight against Raditz. One of the few people to know the Parker family secret. _

_Normie Osborn (Green Goblin): Current whereabouts are unknown. Has Saiyan blood after snatching DNA samples and other items from Reed Richards old lab. Not stable, current mental state unknown. Sees his dead grandfather (Norman Osborn, Original Green Goblin) who tells him to slaughter the Parker family. Very unpredictable and deadly. _

_Support Cast_

_Davida Kirby: May's best friend and member of her basketball team._

_Courtney Duran: One of May's other friends of school._

_Maurice "Moose" Mansfield: One of Goku's best friends. Is on the football team with Goku. Does not like one of Goku's other friends, Jimmy Yama. _

_Jimmy Yama: One of Goku's friends who has a huge crush on May. _

_Master Roshi: A mysterious old man that supposedly has trained many heroes in the past. Strength and abilities are unknown if any. _

It was another normal day in the life of May and Goku Parker. It was a beautiful Tuesday, May and her friends Davida and Courtney relaxing at a small picnic table next to the school as Goku and his friend Moose Mansfield and Jimmy Yama chilled on the football field, tossing the old pigskin around. As usual Jimmy and Moose were arguing as Goku tried to break it up. May and Davida enjoyed some sandwiches that Courtney had made for the occasion. It was just another normal day. Goku yawned loudly as he and the boys walked to join the woman at the picnic table.

"Tired already Goku?" May asked with a smile as she took a bite of her sandwich. "Don't forget we have to go hang with Uncle Phil in a while."

"Yeah, don't remind me," Goku grumbled as he grabbed two sandwiches and shoved them in his mouth at the same time.

"Dude, awesome!" Moose exclaimed as he imitated Goku, grabbing two of his own sandwiches and shoving them inside his mouth.

"You boys have absolutely no class do you?" Davida asked with a disgusted glance as she took a sip of lemonade. "Can't be decent humans for even ten minutes..."

"Hey May..." Jimmy said as he suddenly appeared next to May. May turned bright red, knowing what Jimmy was thinking. May knew that Jimmy had a huge crush on her, but she didn't consider him anything more than a friend. So when he acted like he wanted to be more, it tended to make May blush with embarrassment.

"Um hi Jimmy..." May answered as she grabbed her cup and pretended to be very interested in drinking lemonade. Goku and Moose snickered as they watched Jimmy tank for the hundredth time that year.

"So May, what are you doing this Friday?" Jimmy asked as May looked down at her cup and realized that it was empty. She looked at Goku desperately to bail her out, Goku looking away and pretending he didn't see her glance. May looked at him cynically as she turned and gave Jimmy a huge fake smile, trying to think of something that she might need to do.

"I, Um, Goku aren't we doing something together that night?" May asked as Goku turned and gave his sister an evil smile.

"No May, I'm pretty sure you told me you had nothing to do this Friday remember?" Goku replied with his own fake smile as May looked at him with widened eyes. She gave him a "I'm gonna kill you when I catch you alone" look before she looked back at Jimmy with a smile.

"I guess nothing, why?" May asked as Jimmy pulled out two tickets.

"I got tickets to a science convention, you want to go?" Jimmy asked as May groaned slightly.

"I... would love to Jimmy..." May replied as Jimmy gave her a huge smile.

"Cool! I'll pick you up then on Friday!" Jimmy shouted excitedly as he picked up his backpack. "I got to get going, but see you guys later!" Jimmy rushed away, almost as if he was dancing away. Goku and Moose busted out laughing as May looked at the watch strapped onto her wrists.

"We have to get going... Goku," May said darkly as she gathered her things. "Get your stuff together..."

"Dude, she's so gonna kill you!" Moose said as Goku snickered.

"I highly doubt that..." Goku replied, but not feeling too confident in that.

"So, anyone hear of those two new superheroes?" Moose asked as Goku and May froze in place. "I heard one is a new Spider-Man, and the other is some dude with electric powers." Goku and May both fumed at this, May being called a male for the hundredth time and Goku being referred to as a electric user.

"I wonder who they are?" Courtney asked as Davida and Moose nodded at this.

"Yeah, it's a total mystery..." May replied as she put her own backpack on her back. "Besides, I'm pretty sure that Spider-Man has a..."

"Alright, we got to go!" Goku interrupted as he pulled May away and started walking down the street. "See you guys at school!"

As Goku and May walked into the secret warehouse area, Phil was there to greet them at the door, smiling broadly as he looked at the two heroes.

"I got a special surprise for you guys," Phil said as he pointed to the warehouse. "I got May some new sparring partners and Goku... We have a special trainer for you..." Goku grinned broadly as May patted him on the back and smiled at Phil.

"So who are they?" May asked as she donned her outfit, which was right underneath her street clothes. She pulled on her mask and adjusted her web shooters.

"The Ladyhawks," Phil explained as he opened the door. "You will be training with them for the day, but me and Goku will be going somewhere else for the time being. So make sure to lock up for me when you are done OK?"

"Got it Uncle Phil," May replied as she walked into the warehouse and closed the door behind her.

"OK Goku, you will have the honor of training with the Legendary Turtle Hermit," Phil replied as he fished his keys from his pocket. "But that is only if he accepts you as a student..." Goku nodded confidently as he jumped into Phil's truck.

As they drove a few more blocks, they stopped as they reached a small boat port.

"Um, where are we going?" Goku asked as Phil smiled.

"I borrowed a speed boat to get us to his island," Phil replied as Phil showed his ID and Goku and him went to the boat. They rode the boat, the ride taking at least a half and hour. They then reached a small island, looking as if it wasn't occupied by anyone.

"Um, hello?" Phil asked as he wandered around the island, Goku looking at the strangely colored house in front of them. The words "Kame House" were painted on the front, the house a strange pink. Goku looked at Phil with confusion until they were greeted by a... turtle. Goku and Phil looked down in surprise as the turtle looked up at them, seemingly waving.

"Um, are you the Turtle Hermit?" Phil asked, feeling dumb for asking such a question.

"How many people have actually seen this guy?" Goku asked as he looked at the turtle.

"It was said that he has helped some of the greatest of heroes," Phil replied as the turtle jumped up and down in front of him. "It was only rumored that he lived here, so I'm not sure what's gonna happen..." As Phil said this, the sound of a toilet flushing inside the house was heard as a old man walked out of house, holding what seemed like a pornography in his left hand.

"Hmm, what can I do for you boys?" the old man asked as Phil and Goku looked at each other in unison.

"I have an honorable pupil for you great Turtle Hermit," Phil replied as the old man sneezed loudly, not really paying attention. "Um, this is Goku Parker, and he would like to have your tutelage."

"Goku Parker eh?" the old man asked as he looked at the magazine in his hands. "Hmm, OK then." Goku looked at Phil excidedly as the old man cleared his throat.

"You must be able to find me a beautiful woman," the old man said as Goku looked at the old man with his mouth open wide. "Find me that and I shall teach you everything I know."

"Your fee is a beautiful woman?" Phil asked as the old man nodded.

"Master Roshi can only teach the most worthy students!" the old man exclaimed. "This is the test of your abilities!"

"Sounds like he's a perverted old man," Goku whispered as Phil nodded in agreement.

"We will do as you wish Master Roshi," Phil replied as Goku looked at him with surprise.

"Where are we going to find a girl that would want to be around this guy?" Goku asked as he suddenly answered his own question inside his head. "May..."

_Next chapter up soon! _


	15. Enter: American Dream

_Welcome to the latest chapter of Spider-Dragon: The Power of Two! I do not own anything but the story, so don't sue me! _

_Main Cast_

_May "Mayday" Parker (Spider-Girl): The heroine of our story. Cool, calm, and collective when need be. The first child of Spider-Man, born from Mary Jane Watson Parker and Peter Parker. The older sister of the hero of our story, Goku. Has the abilities of Spider-Man, other abilities other then that are undetermined at this time. Usually a joker in costume, like her father. Very protective of her younger brother Goku. _

_Goku Parker: The hero of our story. The adopted son of Peter and Mary Jane Parker. After coming to Earth as a baby, he was originally very dark and uncontrollable until an accident occurred where he was dropped into the ground by Spider-Man. He forgot all of his darkness and was reborn into the Goku that is known today. He is very kind hearted, doing anything in his power for those in need. A huge fan of his father Spider-Man(who he recently found out was actually Spider-Man) Somewhat of a rebel when he is with his older sister May. He is very protective of his entire family, especially May. His true strength is unknown at this time. His true family is also unknown at this time. Currently the strongest superhero on Earth according to Reed Richards. _

_Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man): The father of May and Goku Parker. Now retired. Currently working as a police scientist. Very protective of his two children. _

_Mary Jane Parker: The mother of May and Goku and the wife of Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man). Is a very calm person, usually trying to keep her cool when she is dealt with situations. _

_Phil Urich (Green Goblin – Good): The "Uncle" of May and Goku. Close friend of the Parker family. First hero Green Goblin. Retired. Trained Goku and May to fight against Raditz. One of the few people to know the Parker family secret. _

_Normie Osborn (Green Goblin - Evil): Current whereabouts are unknown. Has Saiyan blood after snatching DNA samples and other items from Reed Richards old lab. Not stable, current mental state unknown. Sees his dead grandfather (Norman Osborn, Original Green Goblin) who tells him to slaughter the Parker family. Very unpredictable and deadly. _

_Support Cast (for this chapter)_

_Shannon Carter (American Dream): Member of the next generation of the Avengers, called A-Next. Has no powers, but an extremely skilled fighter and strategist. An ally of Goku and Spider-Girl. Seems to have a crush on Goku. _

_Master Roshi: A legendary fighter that was said to have saved the world in old times. Powers and skills are unknown, but said to never have been beaten. _

_Piccolo: Son of the Demon King Piccolo, who died in an battle against Master Roshi. It was said that this was Master Roshi's heroic feat, that Piccolo was going to shatter the world. Looks to avenge his father by killing Master Roshi. _

"Absolutely not!" May screamed as she walked away, Goku and Phil rushing to catch up to her.

"Come on May, be reasonable," Goku urged as he poked his sister in the shoulder. "Please May, I want to receive his training..."

"What kind of training are you going to get from some dirty old man that wants to play touchy feely with my body?" May snapped as she walked faster, Goku stopping and taking a deep breath.

"He is not any ordinary martial artist May," Phil chimed in as May looked at him with a cynical expression. "He is one of the premiere fighters over many centuries ago. It was said that he once saved this planet from a great evil..."

"I don't care, he isn't touching me," May interrupted as Goku sighed loudly. "I guess Goku will have to train hard like I am without some perverted trainer..."

"Thanks a lot May..." Goku grumbled as May gathered her items and shoved them inside her backpack.

"I'll see you at home Goku," May responded as she walked down the street, leaving Goku and Phil standing at the warehouse door.

"Goku, don't worry, we will find another way," Phil assured as he entered password to enter the warehouse. "I'll see you tomorrow OK?" Goku nodded as he walked down the street, sighing as he looked up at the fading sun.

"Something wrong?" a voice asked behind him as Goku turned around and spotted a blond haired girl wearing a backpack.

"Yeah, I'm totally screwed for training right now," Goku replied as he plopped onto the curb, wishing he could receive Master Roshi's training.  
"Ah, I have been in situations like that myself," the girl replied as she sat down next to him. "It's hard when you are just starting out as a superhero huh?"

"How did you know I was a superhero?" Goku asked skeptically as the girl chuckled, taking something from her backpack. It was an outfit, an outfit that Goku remembered seeing during the battle with Raditz.

"No way, you're American Dream?" Goku asked as the girl nodded.  
"My real name is Shannon, so call me that," the girl responded as Goku looked at her in shock.

"Wow, you leave the A-Next Mansion?" Goku asked as Shannon laughed, looking up at the dying sun.

"Of course, I usually go out around this time to get some fresh air and some training," Shannon replied as Goku chuckled. "What's so funny?"  
"Nothing, I expected you to look... well kinda tomboyish without your costume," Goku answered as Shannon looked at him with a smile.

"Thanks, you sure know how to charm the ladies huh?" Shannon replied dryly as Goku laughed.

"I never was the kind of guy to not say what was on my mind," Goku said as he looked down at the ground. "I was like this as long as I remembered..."

"Hey, what's going on here?" a voice asked behind Shannon as Goku looked behind him and spotted Spider-Girl, who didn't look too happy.

"Oh, hi Spider-Girl," Shannon said nonchalantly as she turned back to Goku. "You know Goku, you remind me of this character in this manga that Kevin always reads..."

"Uh hey, what are you doing Goku?" Spider-Girl interrupted as Goku looked up at her, annoyed.  
"Trying to a conversation without spiders butting in!" Goku shouted as he tried to turn back to Shannon. "Anyway, that isn't the first time I have heard that..."

"OK, your coming home with me Goku!" Spider-Girl shouted as she grabbed Goku's arm, Goku looking up at her with annoyance.  
"Hey, we are talking here!" Shannon shouted as she slapped Spider-Girl's hand away. "Besides, what are you his mother? Leave us alone before I kick your spider butt!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Spider-Girl asked as Goku opened his mouth to answer. "You want to fight girlfriend? Bring it on!" Without any warning, Spider-Girl tried to web Shannon's feet, Shannon jumping back and avoiding the attack. She then pulled her shield from her backpack, Spider-Girl stopping as she seen the shield.

"Wait, are you American Dream?" Spider-Girl asked as Shannon grinned.  
"You caught me," she replied as she rushed into Spider-Girl with the shield, knocking May onto her feet. Spider-Girl looked up as Shannon brought her shield down, Spider-Girl's spider sense alerting her to dodge. She did, sliding back and doing a back flip onto her feet. Shannon wasted no time, running at her and viciously attacking with her shield, Spider-Girl dodging the attacks. Spider-Girl then webbed the front of the shield and yanked it back, pulling it from Shannon's grip. She then tossed the shield to the side, Shannon looking at her with surprise.  
"Not so tough now are you?" Spider-Girl asked as she rushed in to attack, Shannon smiling broadly. She easily dodged the punch from Spider-Girl and delivered one vicious uppercut to Spider-Girl's jaw, sending the young hero flying. Spider-Girl looked up from the ground, rubbing her jaw as she looked up at Shannon.

"You know, I'm actually pretty good without my shield," Shannon stated as Spider-Girl growled loudly. "You should always expect the worst when fighting against an enemy that you never fought before. Especially if there is lives at stake. Remember, when you become a superhero, it isn't just about you. It's about all of the people that you protect..."

"OK, thanks for the lecture," Spider-Girl muttered as she grabbed Goku's shoulder. "Come on, we need to get home. I'll help you with that Master Roshi thing OK?" Goku nodded happily as he looked back at Shannon, waved and gave him a smile.  
"I'll see you around the community Goku," Shannon said as she retrieved her shield and placed it back inside her bag. "Maybe even outside..." With that, she walked into the opposite direction, May taking off her mask and watching her leave.

"What a bitch..." May muttered as Goku looked at her with a grin.  
"But she is a hot one," Goku replied as May slapped his face, pulling back on her mask and swinging back to the Parker house.

"OK, puff puff time!" Master Roshi shouted as May backed away, looking at Goku and Phil.  
"Um, Master Roshi, we did what you commanded, can Goku receive your training?" Phil asked, Master Roshi looking up at sky for one minute, not saying anything.  
"OK, Goku shall become my newest student," Master Roshi finally replied, Goku cheering as he gave May a hug. "But this will be no ordinary training. When I'm done with you, you will become one of the strongest fighters in the world!

You will..."

"Shut the hell up old man!" someone boomed behind Goku, May and Phil looking back and spotting one green man, wearing what looked like a turban and white cape. He looked directly at Master Roshi, who looked back at him in shock.

"D-Demon King Piccolo?" Master Roshi asked as the man chuckled, throwing the turban and cape to the ground and cracking his knuckles.

"No, I'm his offspring," the man answered as Master Roshi began to shake, sweat going down his forehead. "You killed my father all that time ago, but you didn't know that he sent me into the distant forest before his death in the form of an egg. After honing my skills, I now stand before you to exact revenge for my father. I am the son of the great Demon King, Piccolo!"

"So you took the name of your late father," Master Roshi muttered quietly as he took off the shirt that he was wearing. He tossed it to the side, his body glowing slightly blue now. With one tremendous battle cry, Master Roshi increased in muscles greatly, his body increasing in size. Phil, May, and Goku gasped at the same time, Master Roshi cupping his hands to his side, and began to chant softly.

"KA-ME-HA-ME..." Master Roshi began as a blue ki ball began to form within his cupped hands.

"The legendary technique huh?" Piccolo asked as he grinned broadly. "Go ahead old man, try to make my day..."

_Master Roshi vs. Piccolo! Will Goku be able to receive his training? Find out next chapter of Spider-Dragon: The Power of Two! _


	16. End Battle! Goku's Mighty Kamehameha!

_Welcome to the new chapter of Spider-Dragon: Power of Two! I do not own anything but the tale! _

_Main Cast:_

_May "Mayday" Parker (Spider-Girl): The heroine of our tale. Cool, calm, and collective when needed to be, The first child of Mary Jane Watson and Peter Parker, aka the Amazing Spider-Man. Has the abilities of Spider-Man, other abilities other than that are undetermined at this time. Usually a joker in costume as her father was. Very protective of her baby brother Goku. _

_Goku Parker: The hero of our tale. The adopted son of Mary Jane and Peter Parker, aka the Amazing Spider-Man. After coming to Earth as an infant, he was originally uncontrollable and evil. But after an accident occurred, his memory was erased and he grew to be the Goku known today. He is a kind hearted indivdual, will do anything in his power to protect others. He is a huge fan of Spider-Man, which he currently found out was his father. His true strength is unknown at this time. _

_Peter Parker (Spider-Man - Original): The father of Goku and May. Npw retired as Spidcr-Man, works as a police scientist. _

_Mary Jane Parker: The mother of May and Goku. Is a calm individual,, never truly loses her cool due to her experience. _

_Phil Urich (Green Goblin - Good): The "uncle" of May and Goku. First hero Green Goblin. _

_Normie Osborn (Green Goblin - Current): The son of Harry Osborn and the grandson of Norman Osborn (Green Goblin - Original). Has Saiyan abilities due to a experiment that resulted after combining his grandfather's Goblin serum with Goku's Saiyan DNA. Not stable, current mental state unknown._

_Supporting Cast:_

_Piccolo: A demon that was spawned from Demon King Piccolo., a demon that was defeated by Master Roshi. Current strength is unknown. _

_Master Roshi: A legendary fighter that saved the world in the past. Is going to train Goku in martial arts. _

_? (Spider-Man - Current): An unknown individual... _

"So, the insignificant fool has decided to challenge the all mighty Majunior with the legendary Kamehameha Wave," Piccolo stated as Mashi Roshi's energy rose significantly.

"I-I can sense Master Roshi's energy!" Goku exclaimed as Phil and May both gasped in reaction. "It's massive..."

"Goku, can you sense this Piccolo guy's energy?" May asked as Goku shook his head no. "You've got to at least try, so we know what we're up against!"

"OK,,," Goku murmured as he closed his eyes, focusing on sensing Piccolo's energy signature. For a split second, he did, causing the young Saiyan to collapse in shock.

"It-It's massive in it's own right!" Goku shouted as Master Roshi glanced at him. "Master Roshi, destroy him now before he goes into attack mode!"

"TOO LATE!" Piccolo roared as he sent a ki blast at Master Roshi, who challenged the ki blast with his Kamehameha Wave, which caused the entire island to shake violently. Goku grabbed Phil and May, floating up into the sky as Master Roshi pulled out more energy to increase the power of his Kamehameha to the max.

"No you don't old man, HA!" Piccolo screamed as he sent his own ki blast power to the maximum, neither combatant giving each other breath room.

I-I can sense Master Roshi's energy draining much faster than Piccolo's..." Goku murmured as he watched the match. "At this rate, Piccolo is going to defeat Master Roshi in the matter of minutes!"

"What can we do?" Phil asked as May and Goku smiled in response.

"Let's go Spider-Sis!" Goku screamed as May went charging at Piccolo, who looked at the incoming Spider from the corner of his eye.

"Heh, like I'd let you get in my way human scum!" Piccolo roared as he sent a ki blast from his mouth at May, Goku using his superior speed to appear before May and deflect the attack. Piccolo's eyes widened in surprise as this occurred, not expecting this stranger to do such a thing.

"Who is this kid?" Master Roshi wondered as he witnessed this as well, Goku standing before Piccolo with a menacing glare.

"I-I want to try this Kamehameha Wave too!" Goku shouted as he reminisced of Raditz using a ki blast attack similar to the Kamehameha. "If he can do it, I can too!" Goku flew to the side of Master Roshi, cupping his hands to his side, same as Master Roshi.

"Wait, this is impossible!" Piccolo roared as Goku began to chant. "He also knows the Kamehameha Wave as well? Who the hell is this guy? This cannot be possible!"

"Ka-me-ha-me-ha...?" Goku chanted as he sent the blue and white ki blast at Piccolo, Master Roshi and Goku's Kamehameha Waves combining to increase the power beyond Piccolo's ki blast. Piccolo roared angrily as his attack was canceled out, the evil demon's body not able to be seen as he was showered in the combined might of Goku and Master Roshi.

"Goku, you're truly amazing..." May thought as she watched her kid brother succeed. "It's like yesterday you were that cute little kid always getting into trouble, now you're a grown boy, fighting against monsters and demons. I'm proud of you, baby brother."

"I hope you all didn't think that was it?" a voice asked as Piccolo appeared from the dust and rubble that had gathered, an evil grin pasted on his face. He was holding his left arm, or what used to be. His entire left arm was completely gone, nothing left but a nub.

"H-How did you survive?" May stuttered as Piccolo wiped the blood from his mouth with his hand.

"Shut up scum..." Piccolo stated as he limped toward Goku. "...I'll see you dead scum. I don't know who you are, but I'll see you dead for this! You, and this pathetic little girl you consider family!"

"I'll never allow you to hurt my family demon!" Goku shouted as he stood tall, pointing at Piccolo with a grin. "My name is Goku Parker, I'm a Saiyan raised on Earth. And if you want a rematch, I'll train hard, then me and you will settle this!"

"Fool..." Piccolo murmured before flying away full speed from the island, Goku falling to the ground face first from exhaustion.

"Goku!" Phil and May shouted as Master Roshi laughed.

"Goku my boy, you are quite the feat!" Master Roshi exclaimed as he sat down on his lawn chair, taking a deep breath before picking up his magazine. "Without you, who knows what that nasty Piccolo could have done? Tomorrow, we'll begin our training, so go home, and make sure you get plenty of sleep!"

"Yes sir!" Goku shouted energetically from the ground, May and Phil laughing in response.

As Goku and May traveled home, they were awaited by Peter and Mary Jane, who was standing at the front door menacingly.

"Where have you two been tonight?" Peter asked as May and Goku chuckled nervously, May tucking her Spider-Girl costume deep into her backpack.

"Well, me and Goku were studying at Jimmy's house with Davida and Courtney," May lied as Goku remained silent. "Right Goku?"

"Uh... yeah..." Goku responded, hating to lie to his mother and father in such a way. "Exactly what May said..."

"That's interesting, we called Jimmy's and Davida's parents and they said Davida and Jimmy have been home all night," Mary Jane announced as May and Goku sighed in response. "Obviously you've picked up your father's lame excuses as well..."

"You two have been out playing superhero again?" Peter asked as May and Goku remained silent. "This is ridiculous! Have you not listened to a word of what I said? Am I invisible to you?"

"No Dad, but why can't we do what you did your entire teenage life?" Goku asked as Peter looked away in response. "All I've ever wanted to do my entire life is become a superhero, one as great as the Amazing Spider-Man. I just wanted to be like my dad, but he doesn't trust me to do it when I've got the chance!" Mary Jane looked at Peter as Peter looked down, not wanting to answer.

"You... you don't understand..." Peter murmured as he looked up at the sky. "I know that the glam of becoming a superhero is great, even the responsibility sometimes. But understand that being a superhero means to constantly have to protect the ones you love, because with great power comes great responsibility..." Mary Jane smiled as Peter said this, knowing these were the words quoted to him by his beloved Uncle Ben.

"Dad, I want you to understand something, me and May aren't going to allow anyone to hurt us," Goku replied as Peter looked back at him with widened eyes. "We havc each other, brother and sister, to always protect each other. We won't ever fall, not if we have the power of two!" Mary Jane patted her husband's back as he closed his eyes, absorbing all of this in.

"...OK, maybe you're right..." Peter responded finally after a few minutes, Goku and May looking at Peter with widened eyes. "Fine, I'll allow it for now, but as soon as I see your grades slipping or you injured, no more do you understand?"

"Yes sir!" Goku and May exclaimed as Peter smiled in response.

"So May, I'm going to give you proper training on how to be a Spider," Peter continued as May looked down, remembering that Phil had agreed to train her. But how could she pass up training from her father, the original Spider-Man? It was almost an impossible choice, but she knew what she had to do.

"Fine, let's do it Dad!" May shouted enthusiastically, but felt bad inside.

"I'm already training with a guy who seems to know Saiyan abilities, so I'll pass on it Dad," Goku announced as Peter nodded with a grin.

"Good job son, at least you're getting your training," Peter responded as Goku grinned back happily. "OK, go get some sleep guys, training starts tomorrow!"

As May slept, the image of Normie Osborn was fresh in her mind, Osborn killing her family in her dream. May awoke with a jolt, sweat covered all over her body as she sat up in bed.

"Crazy dream..." May murmured as she rose from bed to get a fresh glass of water. As she did, she passed Goku's room, the sound of him snoring able to be heard from outside the door. She smiled brightly as she passed the door, going down the stairs into the kitchen. As she poured a glass of water from the pitcher in the fridge, her Spider Sense went haywire, telling her someone was in trouble nearby. She dropped her glass of water as she ran upstairs, pulling on her Spider-Girl costume in an instant.

"OK, here comes the Amazing Spider-Girl!" Spider-Girl screamed as she looked back for a slight second, wondering if she should wake Goku. She decided not to as she leaped from the window, web swinging to the location.

"Give me your money now!" a robber screamed as an old woman screamed in terror. "Stop screaming before I blow out your brains bitch!"

"Can't let you do that buddy boy!" Spider-Girl screamed as she kicked the robber in his chest with an aerial kick, sending the robber toppling over across the ground. "Alright bright eyes, let's do this the easy way alright?"

"Spider-Man?" the robber asked as Spider-Girl sighed in response. "How about I sent you back into retirement asshole!" He shot at Spider-Girl from head on, Spider-Girl swaying from the bullet as she ran at him. As she tried to swing, the robber rolled away from her radius, getting up almost instantly. Spider-Girl turned abruptly as the robber grabbed the old woman, placing her gun to her forehead.

"Now, let's make this real quick Spider-Freak!" the robber screamed as Spider-Girl growled angrily. "Either I get away from here, or this old lady dies here!"

"You bastard, using an old lady as a hostage?" Spider-Girl asked angrily as the robber grinned broadly. "You aren't going to escape from here!"

"Fine, then I'll just wipe this bitch out then!" the robber screamed as he prepared to take the shot, a mysterious red and blue figure kicking the gun from his hand.

"Can't let ya do that now!" the person screamed as the person webbed the robber's feet, then kicked the robber against the wall.

"You're safe now ma'am," the mysterious person told the woman, who thanked him and left the scene. "Now, you're going to jail by the hand of the amazing Spider-Man!"

"Wait, who?" Spider-Girl shouted as she stepped from the shadows, staring down the mysterious individual. "Just who and the hell are you?"

"Me?" the Spider-Man imposter asked. "Well, I'm..."

_It's a cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter, when the mysterious Spider-Man shall be told! Stay tuned! _

_gorutovssageta_


	17. SpiderTrouble! May's Dilemma!

"Me? Well, I'm... Spider-Man!" the Spider-Man answered. "Who the hell do I look like? You look like a fraud to me... I've heard of Spider-Woman, but who the hell is Spider-Girl?"

"I'm the daughter of the real Spider-Man!" Spider-Girl shot back. "Not some two bit idiot going around impersonating my father's respected name! And you had the nerve to copy his costume too? This is just too much!"

"Listen lady, I've got the right to be Spider-Man as much as you got the right to be Spider-Girl!" Spider-Man spat. "So back off of me with all this copyright stuff! Now excuse me, I've got a city to patrol..."

"I don't think so buddy, not until you take off my dad's costume!" Spider-Girl screamed as she took his wrist. "I'm not gonna..." Spider-Man ripped out of Spider-Girl's grip with minimal effort, then took a swing at the heroine, who dodged via Spider Sense.

"So you want to fight huh?" Spider-Girl shouted as she did a spin kick, which Spider-Man dodged with a backflip. Spider-Girl followed up by trying to wrap a strand of web around the Spider-Man's ankle, but Spider-Man avoided this by clinging onto the brick wall behind him. As he did this, he sent a strand of web at Spider-Girl's chest, which Spider-Girl tried to avoid, but was unsuccessful. She was pulled toward the Spider-Man, which caused her to smack into the brick wall. Spider-Man then wrapped Spider-Girl into a cocoon of web, which resulted in the webhead to fall on her butt.

"And that's that, pretty short fight for all that talk to were spouting," Spider-Man stated as he stood over Spider-Girl's cocooned body with one foot rested on the cocoon. "I expected better from Spider-Man's own daughter, if that's who you really are. Well, we're done here, this will make one heck of a scoop! Say cheese by the way..." Spider-Man stood over Spider-Girl in a heroic pose as a camera's flash went off.

"Oh no, you can't be serious..." Spider-Girl moaned as Spider-Man gave her a two fingered salute.

"Leave the hero business to the Spider-Men, you little girl's should go play with doll's or something!" Spider-Man shouted as he swung from the scene. "Later!"

"Jerk, why would he do something like that?" Spider-Girl growled as she struggled to free herself from the cocoon. "Damn, I can't get outta this! Come back here and get me out of this, now! JERK!"

"Spider-Girl vs. Spider-Man!" Moose shouted as he placed the morning's paper on the lunchroom table. "You know that guy we thought was Spider-Man? Well I guess it was a female, so it was Spider-Girl! Spider-Man found out, then thrashed Spider-Girl in an alleyway!"

"Wow, who would have thought Spider-Girl would have been out there, alone," Goku stated as he glanced at May, who looked away from her brother's glare. "I don't think that's the original Spider-Man, he wouldn't have gone that far."

"Dude, that Spider chick was trashing his image, of course he would strike back!" Moose shouted. "It's her own fault for challenging a great, she had to get taught a lesson!"

"Yeah... I guess your right Moose," Goku responded as May looked down at the floor. It had been a long day for her. She had broken from the web after it softened six hours later, she had been late to school because of this, plus she missed training with Peter. Also, she was going to get chewed out for sneaking out, then because of the Spider-Girl fiasco. Now, her brother was upset with her.

"I-I gotta get some air," May said as she jumped up from her seat. "I'll catch up with you guys later..." May took off from the lunchroom, going outside to get a breath of fresh air.

"You seem down, what's wrong?" a voice asked as Shannon Carter, aka American Dream walked up to May. "Your name is May right? Yeah, I'm..."

"American Dream, I didn't forget," May interrupted. "Sorry, I've had a stressful day, being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be sometimes. It feel's like the world is against me today, and I just don't know how to stop it."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Shannon responded as she sat down on the curb. "Being a hero is tough, but also pretty fulfilling. Some think that the glitz and glammer will always be there, but people will hate you before they respect you, it's human nature. You gotta prove to them your a force, not a mouse that'll run and hide when you get ridiculed."

"You seen today's paper too huh?" May asked glumly as Shannon tossed the newspaper in May's lap. "Great... guess I might as well rip up that application for the Avenger's huh?"

"Your a skilled fighter and ally, but you've got a lot to work on before you can join the Avenger's," Shannon answered. "But when you are ready, I'll gladly accept that application. Now exucse me, I've got an engagement to attend to..." Shannon looked back as Goku exited the school.

"You came here to see my brother?" May asked as Shannon winked.

"Later Spidey!" she shouted as she ran to meet up with Goku.

"Yeah... later," May responded as she looked up at the sky.

Meanwhile, a shipping crew was in the process of bringing a piece of the original Venom symbiote to a superhero museum, where it would be on display for the general public. As it was brought up a dolley, a clumsy worker accidently dropped the glass the symbiote was trapped inside was dropped, the symbiote spilling out into a sewer line.

"You clumsy idiot, you just dropped a dangerous artifact!" one of the worker's shouted as the clumsy worker scratched the back of his head in embaressment. As the dead symbiote was pulled down the sewer, a rat sniffed the symbiote curiously. As it did, the symbiote reawakened, going onto the rat. As the rat struggled, it was finally taken over by the symbiote, which looked up to see another sewer line with light. The symbiote rat jumped up, going through into the city...

As May walked home from school alone, she could only think of how much she failed. She sighed as she tripped over a small rat, who was pitch black in color.

"I'm sorry little mouse..." May stated as she knelt down to pick the rat up. "Are you OK...?" May's eyes widened as the rat's skin jumped onto May, spreading across her body.

"What... is happening to me?" May screamed as the symbiote fit her body like a snug suit. It was quite sleek, all black, but stylized like her old outfit.

"This is... amazing power!" May screamed as the suit into her own clothes, a grin slithering onto May's face. "This suit is awesome! Wait until I tell Goku I found... wait, why tell him? He wanted to judge me too, so their's no need!

_Is May turned evil? Will she be absorbed in by the symbiote as her father did? Find out next chapter! _


	18. Venom's Return! SpiderGirl's Demise!

"So, what's been going on in your life Goku?" Shannon asked as she unwrapped her sandwich. Goku shrugged as he cut off a slice of watermelon, a thoughtful expression clouding the Saiyan's face.

"I feel like May doesn't need me anymore," Goku answered as he took a bite of the juicy watermelon. "It's like she's become a different person, with the inheritance of the Spider mantle. I... guess I'm just jealous..."

"Maybe, but you and May have been a team, so it's understandable," Shannon stated between chewing. "Your worried that May's gonna go off and become her own hero, while you get left behind. Goku, if you want to become a hero, just do it. Your strength is incredible, going out on your own isn't going to be a major task."

"I know, but I just don't want May to get hurt..." Goku replied as he looked down at the remaining watermelon. "Listen to me... I sound like the older sibling..."

"Everything will be fine Goku, I promise you..." Shannon cooed as she wrapped Goku in a hug.

"Young lady, we're not done with our conversation!" Peter roared as May continued to walk up the stair's.

"Step off Dad, I don't have time for a lecture," May responded as Peter shaked with rage at the bottom of the stair's.

"Have you lost your mind May?" Mary Jane shouted as May snickered, closing her bedroom door. "Peter, what's happening to our daughter? She's acting out, failing school, plus she disappear's every night without even a word! We have to get a grip on her!"

"I... don't know what to do!" Peter admitted. "I tried to talk to her, I grounded her, I just don't know what to do to her! It's like she's becoming a different person right before... wait, that can't be it..."

"What do you mean Peter?" Mary Jane questioned as Peter paced across the living room.

"As you know, when I was Spider-Man, I was the first individual to ever wear the Venom symbiote," Peter explained. "The Venom symbiote tried to bond with me, which was a ride of it's own. The power of the suit controlled me, causing me to act in a way that was not my own. But the symbiote was taken by a research facility back when Eddie Brock died. So was the Carnage symbiote, which was bonded with Cletus Kassidy."

"Are you saying our daughter is possibly under the influence of a symbiote?" Mary Jane asked as Peter nodded. "Peter, that's ridiculous. She's a teenager, plus a female. Maybe we've been looking at this in the wrong way. I'm going to go talk to her." Mary Jane gave her husband a pat on the back before going up to May's room. As she knocked on the door, the sound of a slight gargling was heard on the other side of the door.

"May?" Mary Jane asked as she barged in, May in the middle of the room with the symbiote suit on.

"Mom..." May replied as the mask that covered her face slithered away. "What do you want?"

"May, that suit you are wearing, it's a symbiote," Mary Jane responded cautiously as she edged toward her daughter. "If you don't take it off now, it will try to bond with you. You must take off the suit honey, right now."

"This suit is not a symbiote Mom, it's a new costume," May gave her mother a reassuring smile. "I picked it out of Dad's old dud's. Now stop worrying, I'm fine. I'm just going through a tough time right now OK?"

"I'm home!" Goku shouted downstairs as May's mask slithered back onto her face.

"I've got to go now, see you later!" May shouted as she web swung out her window.

"May, you're grounded!" Mary Jane shouted as she sighed. "That's a symbiote, no doubt about it. Goku, Peter, come up here!"

As Goku and May walked to school the next morning, an uncertain Goku tried to spark a conversation with a quiet May.

"Uh, so what you want to do today Sis?" Goku asked as May shrugged.

"Most likely I'll do something on my own again," May responded as Goku's fist balled at his side. "Go hang out with Moose or Jimmy."

"May, what's wrong with you these day's?" Goku asked as May looked at the Saiyan teen. "You've been avoiding me, telling me you're too busy to spend time with me... you've changed ever since you obtained that "new" suit of yours."

"Is my costume a problem Goku?" May asked as she stopped walking. "Am I too powerful for you now Goku? That's why you have a problem with me? Well be a man and say it, don't be a coward!"

"The suit is controlling you May," Goku responded as he whistled. American Dream, J2, and Mainframe appeared from the cut, all in battle mode. "You've even been attacking criminals I heard. So I called the Avengers, that suit has to go, now."

"Too weak to face me on your own little Goku?" May asked as the suit crawled onto her body. "Fine, we'll give you all a taste of our power!"

"Our?" American Dream repeated as she glanced at Goku. "Goku, she's been united with the suit too long. Hank Pym is on his way, he said he still had the blueprint's for a sonic sound cannon that was used by Reed Richards to get the suit of Spider-Man. We need to isolate her, and now. Avengers, go!"

"I'll go first!" J2 shouted as he slammed his massive palm into where Spider-Girl was located, but the speed of the spider was increased greatly. Spider-Girl dodged the attack. rolling to the side as she jumped up in a battle position. American Dream tossed her shield at Spider-Girl, who used her web to make the shield go into Mainframe, who was in the middle of preparing to use his Uni-Beam. Mainframe flipped in the air, Spider-Girl using a strand of web to attach to the front of his armor. She pulled herself to the machine, using both legs to kick Mainframe in the chest. Mainframe groaned as Spider-Girl then used the web that was still attached to his armor to pull him above her head and into the ground before her. As this occurred, J2 tried to attack from behind, but Spider-Girl jumped over J2's head to dodge via Spider Sense. As she was behind the Juggernaut's future, she webbed his feet together, then pulled him onto the ground. American Dream retrieved her shield, going after Spider-Girl in one on one combat. Spider-Girl sneered as she dodged the first punch of American Dream, then stopped a twist kick from the heroine with her right hand. American Dream gasped as she was punched in the chest by the possessed Spider, then webbed back before her. Spider-Girl kicked the shield from American Dream's hand, then attacked her head on with a relentless string of attacks. Spider-Girl retrieved the shield via web, then slammed the shield over the heroine's head viciously. As Spider-Girl lifted the shield above her head to deliver the finishing blow to the fallen American Dream, Goku appeared before her in an instant. Goku stopped the shield with his left hand, then ki pushed Spider-Girl with his right.


	19. Battle! Goku vs May

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider-Dragon: Power of Two! I do not own anything but the story itself! _

_Main Cast:_

_Goku Parker: The hero of our story. Is the adoptive son of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Is originally from the Planet Vegeta, an unknown alien planet inhabited by an alien race known as Saiyans. Has been named the strongest hero on Earth by Reed Richards. _

_May "Mayday" Parker/Spider-Girl: The heroine of our story. The daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Has inherited the agility and strength of a super spider from her father, as well as other currently unknown abilities. Currently being influenced by the Venom symbiote. _

_Peter Parker/Spider-Man: The father of May and Goku Parker. Now retired. Currently working as a police scientist. Very protective of his two children. _

_Mary Jane Parker: The mother of May and Goku and the wife of Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man). Is a very calm person, usually trying to keep her cool when she is dealt with situations. _

_Phil Urich/Green Goblin: The "Uncle" of May and Goku. Close friend of the Parker family. First hero Green Goblin. Retired. Trained Goku and May to fight against Raditz. One of the few people to know the Parker family secret._

_Shannon Carter (American Dream): Member of the next generation of the Avengers, called A-Next. Has no powers, but an extremely skilled fighter and strategist. An ally of Goku and Spider-Girl. Seems to have a crush on Goku. _

_Venom: A symbiote long thought to be disposed of. Is now attached to May's body. _

"May, you have to stop this," Goku warned as Spider-Girl continued to be influenced by the Venom symbiote. "I don't want to hurt you..."

"Hurt me?" Spider-Girl asked in a twisted voice as she chuckled at Goku's statement. "You'll never defeat us. We'll kill all of you!"

"Goku, she's becoming too high of a risk to continue this," Thunderstrike warned Goku as him and the other Avenger's stood by the injured American Dream's side. "If you can't find a way to contain her until Pym's arrival, we'll have to intervene."

"Don't worry leave it to me, I'm just getting started," Goku assurred Thunderstrike as he glared at the symbiote infected Spider-Girl. "May... here I come. I can't let you hurt anyone else..."

Spider-Girl snickered as she sent a strand of web at Goku's chest, which Goku grabbed before it was able to touch his chest. The symbiote's eye's widened as Goku pulled Spider-Girl to him via the strand of web, using his free hand to punch Spider-Girl in the stomach. Spider-Girl coughed slightly as Goku's fist connected with her stomach, Goku remaining silent as he held out his free hand in front of Spider-Girl's face. Before Spider-Girl could react to this, Goku used a ki push to send the symbiote reeling, the symbiote leaving a long mark in the ground as it slid across the pavement.

"Impossible!" Spider-Girl hissed as Goku advanced forward menacingly. "How are you this powerful? Wait... I know why! It's because you're an alien freak!" Goku halted as he heard this from his sister's mouth, shocked that even the symbiote would take it that far.

"You'll never be a true Parker, so why are you even trying?" Spider-Girl continued as she advanced toward Goku, who was stunned by this. "Your just some freak my dad picked up off the curb, nothing more, nothing less. You'll never be my _real_ family..."

Goku let out a roar as he looked at the symbiote in pure rage, the Saiyan hearing enough of this.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Spider-Girl teased as she formed her left hand into a hammer behind her back. "The truth must hurt, doesn't it?"

"Shut up symbiote!" American Dream shouted as she struggled to pull herself up from the ground. "Spider-Girl would never say such a thing about her little brother! Goku is more preciou's to her than anything in this world! Goku, don't let the symbiote rile you up. It's trying to trick you, trying to get into your mind. Don't let it win!"

"I... won't," Goku said uncertainly as he looked back at American Dream, who flashed him a weak smile. "I won't Shannon..." Goku looked at Spider-Girl once again as he went into a fighting position, ready to do battle against the wicked symbiote.

"Hank Pym has arrived," Mainframe announced as Pym ran next to Thunderstrike.

"Sorry I'm late, this was _very_ hard to locate," Pym apologized as he pointed the gun at Spider-Girl. "There isn't much power in it, so we'll need someone to hold her down so I can get a shot."

"Goku, can you hold her down?" Thunderstrike asked as Goku nodded in response. "Alright, we'll fire on your command." 

"Got it!" Goku shouted as he ran at Spider-Girl, who revealed her hand that was shaped as a hammer. She used the hammer to hit Goku directly in the chin, Goku's chin jutting back as he was attacked. Goku shook off the attack as he tried to take hold of Spider-Girl's left arm, but Spider-Girl managed to squirm away from Goku's grasp. Spider-Girl punched Goku in the left side of his cheek, the side of his face that was hit slightly caving in as the punch connected. Spider-Girl followed up with a kick to Goku's abdomen, but Goku stopped this with his left hand, which wrapped firmly around Spider-Girl's ankle.Goku then picked up Spider-Girl from the ground, slamming her into the ground on the other side of him, Spider-Girl's body going limp as she lost consciousness. Goku picked up Spider-Girl from the ground, nodding at Pym, who fired the Sonic Cannon at May's body. May began to scream in pain as the symbiote crawled off her body, the symbiote wailing as it was reduced to a black puddle on the ground of Central Park.

"May..." Goku whispered as he hugged his sister, who had returned to her normal self, but was still unconscious.

"We'll make sure the symbiote is disposed of..." Thunderstrike began, but silenced himself as he realized the symbiote had disappeared from where it was. "Dammit..."

"Don't worry, we'll find it," J2 assurred Goku as Goku nodded, glancing down at his sister with a look of concern on the Saiyan's face. "Just take care of your sister alright bro?"

"Thank you guy's, all of you," Goku stated as he looked down at American Dream, who blushed softly. "I hope you're OK American Dream."

"Oh this? This is nothing," American Dream said as she looked away from Goku's kind smile in embarrassment. "I'll be up and ready to go by tomorrow."

"Hopefully so, then maybe we can go get some ice cream or something," Goku offered as American Dream nodded eagerly, both of the teenagers looking away blushing.

"Alright team, let's spread out and search the city for this symbiote," Thunderstrike commanded as the Avengers all nodded in response. "Leave no stone untouched, the longer this symbiote is within the population, the worser this situation can become." As A-Next prepared to hunt the symbiote, Pym walked up to Goku, who was still trying to awaken May.

"You're Spider-Man's son, am I right?" Pym asked as Goku opened his mouth to answer, but decided against it. "It's OK, I was on the Avengers when they were in a battle with Spider-Man and the Fantastic Four to keep you in their hands. I wanted to give you fair warning, that the symbiote is most likely headed to it's original, first host."

"You mean Eddie Brock?" Goku asked as Pym shook his head no. "But I thought he was the original Venom?"

"Eddie Brock died long ago, the symbiote will not go for him," Pym stated. "The symbiote never really wanted him, the symbiote always really wanted just one man... and that was Spider-Man, it's original host. And it will come for him, I warn you now..."

"I won't let it take my dad, so you have nothing to worry about," Goku assurred Pym as Pym nodded with a gentle smile.

"You have your father's heart indeed," Pym replied as he took his leave, leaving Goku to watch over May alone.

_The next day_

As May's eye's opened, she witnessed Goku and her parent's beside her bed, all awaiting May to awaken.

"Hey there Sis, what took you so long?" Goku asked cheerfully as May smiled at just the sound of Goku's voice. She was glad her little brother was not hurt, being fully aware of what happen when the symbiote was influencing her.

"Are you okay now May?" Mary Jane asked as she placed her hand on May's forehead. "Her fever went down... she should be in the clear."

"Yeah, I'm feeling much better," May answered as she hugged both of her parents, who were stunned but hugged their daughter back. "And thank you little brother for saving me back there..."

"Hey May, just relax and take it easy," Goku interrupted as he gave his sister a small smile. "We'll talk later."

"Yes, you'll have plenty of time to talk later, considering you're grounded," Peter told her as May groaned, Mary Jane and Goku chuckling as the family was finally returned to sanity. But as this occurred, a small black puddle stood at the Parker's doorstep, prepared to find the man who gave it life...

_It's a cliffy! Stay tuned for the next chapter! _

_gorutovssageta_


	20. Lethal Alliance! A Battle Like No Other

_Welcome to the newest chapter of Spider-Dragon: Power of Two! I do not own anything but the story itself! _

_Main Cast:_

_Goku Parker: The hero of our story. Is the adoptive son of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Is originally from the Planet Vegeta, an unknown alien planet inhabited by an alien race known as Saiyans. Has been named the strongest hero on Earth by Reed Richards. _

_May "Mayday" Parker/Spider-Girl: The heroine of our story. The daughter of Peter Parker and Mary Jane Watson-Parker. Has inherited the agility and strength of a super spider from her father, as well as other currently unknown abilities. Currently being influenced by the Venom symbiote. _

_Peter Parker/Spider-Man: The father of May and Goku Parker. Now retired. Currently working as a police scientist. Very protective of his two children. _

_Mary Jane Parker: The mother of May and Goku and the wife of Peter Parker (The Original Spider-Man). Is a very calm person, usually trying to keep her cool when she is dealt with situations. _

_Phil Urich/Green Goblin: The "Uncle" of May and Goku. Close friend of the Parker family. First hero Green Goblin. Retired. Trained Goku and May to fight against Raditz. One of the few people to know the Parker family secret._

_Shannon Carter (American Dream): Member of the next generation of the Avengers, called A-Next. Has no powers, but an extremely skilled fighter and strategist. An ally of Goku and Spider-Girl. Seems to have a crush on Goku. _

_Venom: A symbiote long thought to be disposed of. Is now attached to May's body. _

As May sat Indian-Style on her comfy futon bed, vivid image's of her attacking random members of A-Next and her little brother while influenced by the symbiote haunted her mind. It was almost midnight, May not getting a wink of sleep since she returned home with her brother the previous night. It was a Saturday thankfully, so no school in the morning. But the Spider-Girl was drained, not only physically, but emotionally as well. May looked at the dimly lit alarm clock on her dresser as she covered her face with her pillow, trying to force the images from her mind.

_Knock, Knock_

May looked up at her door as Goku barged in the room in usual fashion.

"Hey Big Sis, how ya feeling?" Goku asked with his mouth full of some type of food, tossing a bag full of cotton candy onto May's mattress. "I took Shannon to the carnival, thought I'd bring you back a treat with you being grounded and all."

"Thanks," May remarked dryly as she picked up the bag of cotton candy, forcing a fake smile onto her face. "It's great. Thank you..."

"Alright, what's wrong?" Goku asked as he took a seat on the edge of May's mattress.

"It's nothing Goku, I'm fine," May assured her brother as she gave him another fake smile. "I'll be fine, I'm just tired..."

"You've been asleep for the whole day," Goku interrupted as May looked away from the concerned look on his face.

"Just get off my back Goku!" May snapped as she threw her pillow at Goku's face, Goku dodging the pillow so it hit the door behind him. "What the hell do you think is wrong? I was violated by some type of alien creature, who made me attack the Avengers and not to mention you..."

"It wasn't your fault," Goku told May softly as he patted his sister on the knee. "Look, I know that creature was manipulating you, so does A-Next. You have nothing to apologize for..."

"I'm sorry Goku, but I don't really wanna talk about it..." May interrupted as she gave Goku an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "I know your trying to help, and I really appreciate it, but I'm just not in the right mindset right now."

"Alright..." Goku answered reluctantly as he stood up, walking over to May's door. "If you need to talk, you know where to find me."

Goku gave his sister a thumb's up as he exited her room, leaving May to once again try to push the vivid images from her mind...

"Thanks for the help Pete," Phil thanked Peter as they traveled home together from the police station. "I would have been buried in paperwork tomorrow if you didn't help me clean that up."

"No problem Phil, don't worry about it," Peter told his friend as Phil went his own way to head home, leaving Peter walking home alone. it was a beautiful night out, the type of night if it were years ago, Peter would have been web swinging around the city. Peter looked up at the sky nostalgically, remembering the nights he patrolled the city as Spider-Man, the rush it used to give him. The retired hero then looked down at his missing leg, pushing the nostalgia from his mind. He sighed as he continued walking down the quiet streets. Suddenly, Peter felt an all too familiar feeling as his Spider-Sense went haywire, alerting him that something dangerous was afoot. Peter quickly fumbled in his pocket for his cell-phone to call Johnny, but the cell phone was knocked out his hand by a hand made of ectoplasm.

"You!" Peter shouted as he tried to leap away from it, but it was too fast. It attached to his leg, Peter now focusing on trying to detach his fake leg, but it was too late. The symbiote has spread across his body, an all too familiar spider logo now visible on the original Spider-Man's chest.

"N-No, I won't let you do it..." Peter stammered as he tried to rip the symbiote off his chest as it slowly spread up his neck.

"Oh, you have no choice, you old fool," a voice hissed as the symbiote spread up past Peter's mouth. "I've been waiting for this for a long time... I've dreamt of the day we've reunited, no matter how pitiful you are now... but that's perfect. Now you're not strong enough to resist me. You will be mine, forever! We are finally one!" Peter's face disappeared completely as he now wore the face of Venom, Venom chuckling as he let out a beastly roar, shooting a web from his wrist as he swung toward the Parker house...

May's body had finally passed out, though her mind was actively still torturing her. May tossed and turned in her bed, until her Spider-Sense went absolutely nuts. May groaned as she held her throbbing temples, her Spider-Sense tingling to the point where it was causing her a headache.

"What the hell is going on?" May wondered as she got up from her bed, turning on her bedroom light. May's door swung open, revealing her father, who stood at the door frame with a wicked smile on his face, holding something in his left hand that was hidden from view.

"Hello princess, did you miss me?" Peter asked as May looked at her father with a bewildered expression.

"Uh, sure Dad," May answered uncertainly as she scratched the back of her head in confusion. "Dad, do you not feel that? Something is really wrong..."

"Don't worry, everything is under control," Peter assured May as his wicked smile increased in size. "Your safe as long as Daddy's here... right Spider-Girl?"

"...Dad, you're scaring me..." May stated slowly as she backed away a step from her father. Her eye's widened as she finally identified what was in Peter's left hand... it was Mary Jane. May leapt at Peter, but Peter's right hand turned into ectoplasm, transforming it into a hammer. He hammered May away easily, then covered May from head to toe in web, trapping May against her bedroom wall.

"Aw, poor Spider..." Venom teased as he shifted into his true form. "Did you miss me? I remember we were quite intimate the last time we met..."

"You took my Dad's body?' May asked as Venom chuckled menacingly.

"This is what I've wanted from the beginning, for Spider-Man and I to become one!" Venom exclaimed as he licked his lips with his long, grotesque tongue. "Now, I'll kill you, this woman, and the boy so no one can defy me."

"I... will... never... let... you... HURT MY FAMIlY!" May roared as she broke from the webbing, lashing out at Venom with a kick to the chin, the monster's chin moving with the attack, but it was ineffective.

"Enough games child!" Venom hissed as he back handed May across the face, sending May flying across her bedroom floor. Venom held up Mary Jane by the skull, Mary Jane out cold as Venom began to squeeze her skull. Mary Jane woke up, her eye's widening as Venom continued to increase his grip, Mary Jane making a small squeal of pain.

Suddenly, a shield cracked Venom over the head, Venom smarting slightly as he turned slightly. The shield was then thrusted into his chest, followed by a roundhouse kick to the face, Venom dropping Mary Jane to the floor.

"Who dares?" Venom hissed angrily as the shield was thrown at his face, causing the monster to stumble across the room.

"I dare," Shannon answered darkly as she caught her shield with her right hand, standing before Venom in pajama clothes. "Time for round 2, monster."

"Shannon!" May shouted as Shannon gave May a small smile. "Wait, why are you here? And... in your pajamas?"

"We tracked the symbiote here," Shannon answered as May shot her a puzzled look.

"So... why aren't you in uniform?" May asked as Shannon blushed brightly.

"OK, you caught me, I was with Goku in his room and I heard you shout," Shannon admitted sheepishly.

"We'll go over that after we beat him!" May shouted as she dropkicked Venom in the face as he regained his footing, sending him out May's window.

"I'm getting in costume, where's Goku?" May asked.

"He's still sleeping, like a log," Shannon answered. "Look, I'll call A-Next..."

"No, you can't!" May shouted as she grabbed Shannon's shoulder. "You don't understand, my Dad's his host! We can't hurt him!"

"You mean to tell me the original Spider-Man is the host?" Shannon exclaimed as she scratched the back of her head. "You're not really making your case for me not to call the guys..."

May gave Shannon a pleading expression, Shannon sighing as she looked away.

"...Alright," Shannon finally stated. "I won't call A-Next. But I'm going to wake up Goku."

"OK, I'll hold off Venom until you do," May agreed as she changed into her Spider-Girl costume. "...You might need more luck than I do..."

Spider-Girl leapt from the broken window, Venom nowhere to be found as she stuck to the side of her house, searching for the symbiote. Venom crashed into her from above, slamming the Spectacular Spider into the ground below. Venom jumped back into the sky, positioning himself to crash once again onto Spider-Girl, who was still laid out on the ground. As Venom came flying downward at full speed, Spider-Girl managed to roll away in the nick of time, missing the impact by a second. Spider-Girl tried to shoot a strand of web at Venom's feet, but she could not for some reason. Spider-Girl looked down at her wrists in confusion, then realized she was not sporting her web shooters.

"Dammit, I forgot them in my dresser!" Spider-Girl exclaimed as she cursed herself for being so forgetful. Venom's hand grasped her left leg, picking up Spider-Girl from the ground. He then began to twirl her above his head like a lasso, before he slammed Spider-Girl into the ground, Spider-Girl howling in pain as her face and body connected into the ground. Venom then once again pulled Spider-Girl up from the ground, twirling her in the sky before he slammed her into the ground once again like deja-vu. Venom then picked Spider-Girl up from the ground for the third time, a car approaching from about a block away. As the car approached, Venom tossed Spider-Girl like a baton into the incoming car, causing the car to crash into a nearby building, the entire car going on fire.

"You are nothing little girl," Venom taunted as he approached the car, the driver crawling out the car in fear. Venom grinned viciously as he took the driver by the face, slamming the driver's head into the pavement. Blood leaked from the dead driver's skull as Venom chuckled darkly, Spider-Girl beginning to stir now as she looked up at Venom with blurry vision, part of her hair sticking out her mask as well as her entire mouth now visible.

The first thing she saw as her vision cleared was the dead driver, who was clearly not killed by her crashing into his car. Spider-Girl glanced at Venom's left hand, which was covered in blood, the blood dripping onto the pavement. A rage May never felt built up inside her, feeling herself go completely insane.

"You son of a bitch!" Spider-Girl roared as she did a kip-up to her feet, attacking Venom with a pull back punch to the face. Venom intercepted the attack by grabbing Spider-Girl's fist in mid-air, kneeing her in the chest. Venom then punched Spider-Girl in the face, not once but twice with both of his hands. As Spider-Girl stood before him, blood rolling down her chin, Venom used both of hands to perform a double axe handle punch to May's forehead. Spider-Girl was knocked to the ground, Venom's foot slamming into her face as she tried to pull herself up.

"Where are you going?" Venom asked menacingly as May tried to get up, but it was to no avail. "It's over, time to finish off one of the children..." Venom then tried to smash May's skull with his foot, until he was halted by a ki blast to his chest. Venom was sent stumbling by the attack, smoke wisping up from Venom's chest.

"G-Goku..." Spider-Girl choked out as she laid on the ground, on the verge of passing out from her injuries.

"May... I'm so sorry I'm late..." Goku apologized as he knelt down beside his sister.

"Goku... we've got a dead civilian over here," American Dream told Goku as she knelt down beside the dead driver's body. "I have to call in A-Next, it's gotten too serious..."

"No... I will handle this..." Goku stated boldly as he looked from his sister to the driver, then stood up to his feet. He turned to Venom, walking slowly toward the symbiote, no emotion at all on the Saiyan's face.

"Ah, the adopted son," Venom stated maliciously. "Come to watch me kill your sister?"

"I apologize Dad..." Goku stated quietly as he punched Venom in the stomach, Venom letting out a gasp of air as he held his stomach in pain. Goku took Venom's head, pulling it into his knee, Venom stumbling backward from this vicious attack. Goku took Venom by the shoulder, flinging him into a nearby building with ease.

"Damn you..." Venom hissed weakly as he pulled himself up from the rubble created by crashing into the building. "How the hell are you so strong?"

"I'm ending this..." Goku stated as he cupped his hands to his side, a blue ki ball beginning to form slowly. "Ka...me...ha...me..."

"No, you can't!" Venom roared in fear as he looked at Goku. "What about your father? You'll kill him too!"

"He'll understand I did what I had to do..." Goku answered reluctantly as he prepared to shoot the Kamehameha Wave. "This is goodbye..."

"I don't think so, you'll be mine!" Venom hissed angrily as it leapt of Peter's body, flying at Goku like a bullet.

"I don't think so!" American Dream shouted as she rolled in front of Goku, using her shield to bat away the incoming symbiote. "Goku, you have to destroy it!"

"Right!" Goku shouted as he aimed at the symbiote, which was on the ground a few feet away. "KAMEHAMEHA!" He sent the blue ki blast at the symbiote, the symbiote letting out a hiss of pain as it was vaporized by Goku's Kamehameha Wave.

"It's finally over," American Dream sighed greatfully as Goku chuckled happily, falling to his knees.

"I still need practice with that, I'm drained," Goku admitted as he grinned sheepishly at American Dream. American Dream gave the Saiyan a hug as she helped Goku up to his feet.

"H-Hey, none of that now..." Spider-Girl moaned as Goku and American Dream laughed in unison.

"What happen here?" a voice asked as the fake Spider-Man web swung to the battlefield, observing all the destruction that Venom caused.

"Who the hell are you?" Goku asked angrily as he glared at this fake Spider-Man.

"Well I don't know if you're blind or living under a rock, but I'm _obviously _The Amazing Spider-Man," Spider-Man answered cockily as Goku walked up to him quickly, pushing the fake to the ground.

"I don't know who the hell you think you are, but you have no right to my dad's duds!" Goku shouted angrily as the Spider-Man crawled away slowly. "Don't you EVER wear that costume again. or you're dealing with me, you got it?"

"Y-You're Spider-Man's son?" Spider-Man asked in a shrill voice as he shakily stood up to his feet. "No way, I'm a huge fan! Can you introduce him to me?"

"No, but I can introduce you to my fist!" Goku roared furiously as American Dream cut in front of Goku.

"American Dream, the Avengers have this under control Spider-Man," American Dream told the fake. "I'd advise you to vacate the premises."

"I get it, I'm outta here," Spider-Man told American Dream quietly. "But I'm not gonna stop being Spider-Man. You might be his son, but I have as much right to that name that you do. We'll definetly be meeting again..." Spider-Man took off via web swing after that, leaving Goku and American Dream to control the situation.

"Rights to the name?" American Dream questioned curiously as Goku snickered at this comment.

"Yeah right," Goku huffed as he turned away to help his father and sister.

"Could he possibly be the son of...?" American Dream wondered aloud as she stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Something to look into in the future..."

_See you guys soon for the next exciting chapter!  
_

_gorutovssageta_


End file.
